Thunderstorms,Relationships,&Stupid Humor Oh my!
by InceptionErection
Summary: Just a normal cheesy relationship story with some of my stupid humor that probably I will only get thrown in. it's Tama/Haru. not sure about a rating, it's safe so far. There might be a little Kyo/OC
1. Chapter 1 How You Doin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran unfortunately, or anything else mentioned that is or may be a name brand or something. nope. just this story, my brain, and this laptop. and if I did own it, it would not be the huge success it is today. So, thanks Bisco Hatori! :DDD

P.S. they're probably OOC, but it's really hard to keep them in character when you have something all planned out for them to say okay?!?!?! lol ;D

* * *

Chapter 1 - How you doin'?

It was just a normal day in the club, the twins starting up their usual 'brotherly love' thing. Hunny eating cake while Mori watched with the same straight face as always. Kyoya jotting down things which no one actually knows, but one could make an innocent guess, in his black notebook, the sunlight glaring off of his glasses making him look extra mischievous. Tamaki, shamelessly giving young girls in tacky yellow dresses compliments he never really meant, and giving promises he doesn't intend to keep. And finally, Haruhi. Doing her natural thing, they always wonder why she can get so many girls, but what they don't realize is, she's a girl. So, she knows what girls like to hear. Any stupid person could have figured that one out, except for the host club who never really understood. Haruhi's debt was long paid off, since the festival, but she remained a faithful participant in the host club, secretly enjoying every minute of it. Secretly enjoying every minute she got with Tamaki to be more specific. Every touch, every hug, every compliment he gave her clung to her and pulled on her breath lately, and she couldn't understand why. I mean, it's never happened before. She may have gotten letters and such of 'undying love' in middle school, but she never really returned the feelings. She had never been in 'love-love' with anyone, for her, it just never happened. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru always told her she was cute, yeah, but that didn't mean anything to her. She knew they didn't think of her that way. At least not Tamaki, he was too busy wooing girls in ugly dresses that she refused to wear with sweet words that anyone with a brain would realize were fake. Of course, she also knew she couldn't get into a relationship with any of the host club members and come out publicly with it, at least at school, people would ask her if she were a homosexual and she wasn't particularly excited to be accused of that. She was snapped out of her trance by Tamaki saying,

"Hello, Haruhi...?" As he waved his hand in front of her face

"What do you want senpai?"

"You were quite unfocused there for a second, aha! You've finally fallen for me eh?"

"You wish." She retorted but her head was screaming 'YES!'

"I'm truly hurt." He replied, slowly making his way to his corner of woe

"Senpai, if you don't mind, I have things to do so if you could tell me what you came over here to bother me about, I'd appreciate it." Haruhi said a bit sarcastically

"Well, I WAS going to tell you that we're going to the beach tomorrow, but YOU'RE too busy." He retorted walking away

"I'll go, as long as we're not bringing the girls along with us, it's called a break for a reason."

"Of course. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we?" Kyoya said as he popped out of basically nowhere, still writing in his black note book.

"Um, no." Haruhi said remembering everything that happened last time.

"Alright then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning. Haruhi better get yourself a swimsuit, you're swimming this time and I won't take no for an answer!" Tamaki said winking at Haruhi before he walked away. Haruhi's cheeks turned a slight pink, and she went away before anyone could see.

"Oh Haruhi!" The twins said in unison as usual. "We've got your bathing suit picked out!" They added as they showed her the ruffled bathing suit for the second time.

"You know I really get sick of seeing some things over and over. Isn't there anything...I don't know.....More modest?"

"Nope. Now go try it on!"

"Stop harassing my Haruhi!" Tamaki said running to them, heading straight for Haruhi. "She'll wear it if she wants to." he added hugging her

"Well mom doesn't have any other designs, and the ones that she does have are being used in a fashion show!" Hikaru said

"We had to sneak this one out in the first place!" Kaoru finished coming out from behind Hikaru.

"Fine. I'll wear it. But that doesn't mean you guys can stare at me. If you do I'm not going." Haruhi said as she pinched Tamaki's hand and snatched the pink bikini with the ruffles out of Hikaru's hands.

"You better try that on, you don't want it to be too big or small!" Kaoru said in his mischievous voice

"Fine. But no drooling, staring, nose bleeds, or hugging, got it?" Haruhi declared before going into the bathroom inside the music room.

"I can't wait to see Haru-chan, but i really DID want her to wear this blue one!" Hunny said as he pulled out the blue sailor one piece

"Hunny-senpai, we told you.." Kaoru started

"We have to hide the fact that Haruhi doesn't have boobs." Hikaru finished

"Will you two leave my daughter alone?!" Tamaki yelled from across the room

"C'mon boss. you know.." Hikaru said

"You like her more than a father/daughter relationship." Kaoru finished

"You....You're wrong." Tamaki sputtered out as he blushed a bright red and it just got worse as Haruhi walked out in the ruffled suit. 'She's so cute!' Tamaki thought as she came out

"HEY! I said no staring!" Haruhi said walking away back into the bathroom

"Haru-chan! You look so cuuuuute! Doesn't she Takashi?"

"Mmm." Mori said, like he always did.

"Yeah. Whatever." Haruhi said as she continued to walk into the bathroom.

'I have to tell her. But not now. Maybe later? At the beach? I don't know.'

A/N: Ohhhhhhh! cliffy! :O

thanks for reading and/or favoriting/alerting! :DD chapter two coming soon!

having a bit of writers block so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2 It's An Adventure!

**this story is dedicated to HaruhiUsangie0808 ^.^**

**disclaimer: This story belongs to me, the characters belong to Bisco Hatori :DD  
**

Chapter 2 - It's an adventure!

"Haruhi! Let's go!" Tamaki said as he paced outside her apartment while everyone else waited in the limo

"Do any of you know how to be modest? Your land yacht is attracting the whole neighborhood." Haruhi said as she closed and locked her apartment door walking down the stairs with her 'commoner' blue duffel bag that she probably got free from the supermarket.

"Of course not. How could I be as insanely popular as I am, if I were modest?"

"Uch. Let's just go." Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"Haru-chan! Do you have your swim suit?"

"Unfortunately yes. My dad made me pack it."

"Are you saying you didn't want to wear the bathing suit?!" Tamaki shouted dramatically

"Not really, but I figure since we're gonna be there and the girls won't be there I'd wear it anyway." Haruhi stated calmly not even phased by Tamaki's hysterics

"C'mon boss, you're just upset because you might not get to see Haruhi in her bikini" Hikaru said

"You think I am freaking out because I don't get to see her in a bathing suit? You're farther from the truth."

"But Tama-chan, the whole way here you were excited to see her in her bathing suit!" Hunny added innocently

"Is that so." Haruhi replied a little agitated. "Hey Hikaru, it's gonna be a long car ride, is there any chance you brought your mp3 player?"

"Yeah, here." Hikaru said handing her his mp3 player and his head phones. Haruhi took it and put it on drowning out everyone around her until Mori tapped her shoulder and said,

"Haruhi. We're here."

"Okay." She said taking the headphones off and handing them back to Hikaru and climbing out of the car. Tamaki was still pouting and Hunny ran off to go 'hellfish shunting' again, so Mori followed him, Kyoya went over to the villa to make sure everything was in order, and the twins took the luggage to the villa so it was just Tamaki and Haruhi on their way to the beach and it was a little awkward. They both knew they had feelings for each other, but they both didn't want to admit it. They reached the beach and they were still silent, Tamaki still pouting a little.

"Haruhi, you'd better go get changed. We're gonna swim once everyone gets down here." Tamaki said while pulling off his shirt to reveal his toned abs, Haruhi blushed.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit." She came out of the changing room to find everyone already down there waiting for her to come out.

"C'mon Haru-chan let's go!" Hunny said as he pulled her hand towards the water, she got to the shore and nearly screamed at how cold it was.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru started

"Do you want us to carry out to the water?" Hikaru finished

"You shady twins stay away from my Haruhi!"

"Thanks but no thanks. I have legs for a reason." Haruhi said agitated again. 'Can they just stop the act of being in love with me to make Tamaki jealous? It's really annoying.' She thought to herself. They swam for a little while and Haruhi got out and went to sunbathe. She liked the way the sun felt and the way the sand felt on her backside. She fell asleep for a little bit until Tamaki came over to where their stuff was and sat down.

"Hey Haruhi. So tell daddy, do you like any boys?"

"Okay..That was random. But, yeah actually. He doesn't like me back though, I can tell."

"How do you know that? Has he told you?"

"No, but he's always with other girls, and wouldn't fall for someone like me."

"And what are you exactly?"

"I don't know, a commoner."

"What does your economic stature have anything to do with your romantic stature?"

"I don't know. But I'm not like those other girls at school."

"Well, you're right about that..."

'Figures. I knew he didn't like me." She thought to herself

"You're better." He finished

"You really think that?"

"Yes in fact."

"Well..Thank you."

"Anytime. What's a father for?"

"Senpai, you're not my dad, I have one thanks." She said jokingly

"I know, but what else can I be to you?"

"Well, for starters, how about a normal friend?"

"I think I can manage that."

"C'mon lovebirds! Get over here! Lunch is ready!" Kyoya said

"Are Tama-chan and Haru-chan really lovebirds Takashi?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask."

"Hey Tama-chan! Are you and Haru-chan lovebirds?" Hunny asked innocently as Haruhi and Tamaki turned red.

"No, not--"

"Yet, right boss?" Hikaru

"No I was going to say, not that I know of thank you." They ate lunch, and it was a little awkward for Tamaki and Haruhi to be next to each other, not only because of their unsaid feelings towards each other but because of the accusations a little bit ago. When they finished lunch everyone went back to the water again except for Haruhi who went to the top of a cliff. She laid out for a little bit before she heard someone coming up the mountain, she half expected it to be Tamaki but she heard another set of footfalls. The twins? No. She recognized them somewhere. Where had she seen them?

"Bro! It's that dude that we saw last time! But it's a chick!"

"Do you like have a twin sister?"

"No You idiot! It's the same person!"

"What are you guys doing here? Get out!"

"Well now that we know she's a chick, we could have some fun right?" And the two men approached Haruhi

"She's pretty cute. Let's have a little fun."

"Don't touch me!" Haruhi yelled as they got closer "TAMAKI!"

"Did someone hear something?" Tamaki asked down at the shore looking for Haruhi

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi repeated as she got closer to the edge of the cliff

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he made his way up the cliff "Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori get up here now!" The rest of the club made their way up. The boys took Haruhi and pushed her to the edge of the cliff

"Did you finally get some swimming lessons you she-male?!" One of the boys yelled as he let her go

"TAMAKI!!" She yelled as she fell off the cliff

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he made his way to the edge and jumped off catching her before they landed in the water. Tamaki carried her back to shore to meet Kyoya.

"Does she need a doctor?" He asked not really sounding concerned

"I don't need a doctor, but thanks." Haruhi said as she was set down. "Senpai I'm sorry this happened again."

"It's alright, but if this is going to happen every time we come here, I don't think I can bring us back." He replied laughing

"Haru-chan! Are you okay? We were worried! Weren't we Takashi?"

"Mm"

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Yeah thanks to Tama-chan!"

"Yeah. Thanks Tamaki." Haruhi said as she walked off to sit down, she huffed a big sigh as she plopped down in the sand, it didn't seem as warm as before. When she opened her eyes she realized that big dark clouds were rolling in and covering the almost set sun. She knew what those clouds meant to she got up nervously and walked over to the club saying,

"Um, will someone walk me back to the villa?"

"Sure, Tamaki can do it. Right Tamaki?"

"Uh, sure." Tamaki said adding "C'mon Haruhi." She followed him slowly and nervously.

"Kyoya, What did you do that for?"

"Yeah maybe WE wanted to take her back to the villa." Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"You all know how he feels about Haruhi, maybe they will get to know each other."

"I guess we have known for a while." Hikaru said pouting a little (I'm not sure which one liked Haruhi since I can't tell them apart worth crap, but, for now it's Hikaru. lol)

The first thunderclap rolled by, not to bad but Haruhi heard and jumped, 'We're almost there, couldn't it at least hold off until then?' She thought silently, not wanting to embarass herself in front of Tamaki. Another one rolled by a little louder and she latched onto him holding onto him arm as they moved forward

"Um, Haruhi?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"I...I can't feel my arm."

"Oh, sorry."

"You can take my hand instead."

"O-okay. Than--" She started until an ever louder thunder clap rolled by. She clamped her eyes shut and let Tamaki lead her back to the villa.

"Haruhi, you can open your eyes, we're inside now." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. I'm gonna go change. I don't wanna wear this inside."

"Alright."

"Actually, I...I don't know where my room is." Haruhi said rubbing her head

"Oh, I'll show you then." Tamaki said as he lead her away down the hallway. They got to her room and he turned to walk away back to the dining hall.

"Um, Tamaki? Can you stay outside the room? I don't wanna get lost."

"Sure." He said as he turned back and waited outside the door. Haruhi walked out in a, not as frilly as last time, dress. (link .net/images/sophistix/products/dresses_angie_dress_ only dress will be solid blue with pink belt)

"Well, what do you think?" She asked innocently hoping for a good answer.

"Did your father pack it for you?" He asked teasingly

"No, I bought it myself. "

"Well, I think it's cute." Tamaki said his cheeks tinged with a light red

"Thank you." Haruhi said turning pink as well.

"Shall we go? I'm sure they'll be waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go." Haruhi said and then followed him silently down the hall.

"There you guys are. Where were you two? We were waiting so we could start dinner, we actually had staff to cook the crab this time."

"I walked Haruhi to her room, and she didn't want to get lost so I waited outside os the door while she changed." Tamaki said wording it right so they couldn't tease him, stepping away to reveal Haruhi in her dress.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Hunny excalimed hugging Haruhi

"Thanks Hunny-senpai."

"Dinner's ready." Mori said setting down the last plate of crab on the table before taking his seat. Everyone else took their seats and immediately dug in, considering it wasn't as awkward as last time. They finished dinner and Haruhi yawned and laft to go to her room, and Tamaki led the way again. After Haruhi changed into her pajamas she asked Tamaki to come in.

"What's up?"

"I um, I heard a thunder clap." Haruhi said shakily 'Of all times for it to storm. Why tonight?!' Tamaki sat on the floor beside her bed and she sat next to him curling in closer when more thunder rumbled past. "T-Tamaki?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"When you said you were going to protect me, d-did you mean it? Or were you saying it to calm me down?"

"Of course I meant it. Why else would I say it? I rarely say things I don't mean. Why do you ask?"

"W-Well, I was just wondering..." 'Now's the time. I have to tell him. Or else I'll miss my chance.'

'I need to tell her that I like her. Or I'll regret it, but what about that guy that she likes? I may not have much of a chance, but I can try.' They both thought silently to themselves

"Haruhi--"

"Tamaki--"

"Yes?" They said in unison

"I don't think we're going to get very far if that keeps happening, but let's say it at the same time." Haruhi suggested.

"Alright. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"I like you. A lot." They said at once.

"Do you really?" Haruhi asked, a little shocked, not only at the words that came out of her mouth, but that Tamaki had said the same thing.

"Yes. What about that guy at school?"

"I was talking about you. You're always around girls, and you guys are always calling me commoner."

"Haruhi, it's my duty to be around girls all the time, and yours too. And we only call you that for no reason, actually."

"Well, I guess it's out there then." Haruhi said feeling a little awkward not really knowing what to do next, so she just laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her head. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Haruhi?"

"Mm?" Was all she could reply she was so tired

"Will...You be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She said before she drifted to sleep. Tamaki kissed the top of her head before he himself drifted to sleep, still on the floor.

The next morning they woke up in the same position, a little stiff Haruhi got up to change, she came out as Tamaki was waking up and said,

"Good morning, you'd better get ready. I'm sure they'll be waiting."

"You're right. My bag's in my room. Would you like to accompany me prin--"

"Don't start that princess crap with me, that's what you call the customers and only them okay?"

"Okay, well would you like to accompany me darling?"

"I would love to." she answered smiling taking his hand in hers. They got Tamaki's bag and went out to the limo to take them home, everyone was already in and waiting for them.

"Hey Haruhi, what took you so lo--" Hikaru started but soon choking his words seeing her hand and Tamaki's entwined.

'Oh boy, I'm gonna have to do some major groveling tonight.' Kaoru thought as he subtly rolled his eyes.

"And I see you two have gotten closer than usual." Kyoya mentioned, writing one word in his black notebook reading, 'Finally.' "Alright, well then, we need to go over the guidelines of romantic relationships in your cases. No other contact than usual before, during, and after club hours, ie: kissing, holding hands, sensual touching. You may hug but a normal 'Tamaki daddy' hug. All contact must be made off of school grounds, we don't need Haruhi's gender being revealed. No mentioning a significant other during club hours, it may upset the girls bringing profits down. And finally, nothing too lovey dovey when we're around we'd like to keep our stomach contents in our stomachs." Adding a little smile to the last guideline "Do you both agree?"

"Yes, sir" They said playfully furrowing their eyebrows and saluting Kyoya at the same time.

"Well, this is a start of an adventure isn't it?" Tamaki asked

"Sure, let's just have fun with it, okay?"

"Okay."

**A/N: squee! okay, good? bad? lemme know.**

**chapter three coming soon, it'll probably be way shorter and way more boring because i'm out of ideas.....lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Back to normal life

Chapter 3 - Back to normal life

They dropped Haruhi off at home and she went in and plopped on a cushion in the living/dining room sighing thinking to to herself,

'Did that really happen? I think I had a dream about yesterday. Maybe not. I hope not.' She snapped out of her thought remembering that she had a test to study for and only had the rest of the day to study for it, so she got to work.

When she finished it was around 9 and she wasn't hungry so she went to change for bed. Her father was gone overnight for work, so it was just her that night. She doubled checked the window(s) and the door before heading into her room, she turned off the light and climbed into her bed, she was about to fall asleep and a tiny thunderclap rolled by. Her eyes shot open and she reached for her phone and dialed the first number that came to her head.

"Hello?"

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi said as she whimpered

"What's wrong?"

"T-There's a s-storm. Will y-you just talk to me so I c-can calm-- AAHHHH!" She yelled when a bigger thunderclap rolled by.

"I'll come over, I don't see how talking on the phone will help. It may take me a while I'll have to sneak out."

"O-Okay. Bye."

"Bye" Tamaki said as he heard one last whimper before shutting his phone. He didn't bother to get dressed, but took his uniform, and left taking the servants entrance to his room, he asked the chauffeur to bring the car around the truck entrance of the kitchen and paid him and everyone else who saw him a hefty amount to keep their mouth's shut and to tell anyone who asked that he went to school early. He got to her house and knock on the door, waiting for her to answer he yawned it was pretty early but he was still tired.

"Thanks for doing this Tamaki."

"It's really no problem, my sweet." He said trying to distract her from the lightening he saw. "Let's go inside."

"Okay, I was trying to go to bed but then the thunder start-- eeep!" She yelled as she latched onto Tamaki's shirt burying her face in the crook of his neck

"It's alright. I've got you."

"I wanna go to bed, will you come with me? I know it sounds weird but, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course." He said as she led him to her bedroom. She laid in the bed and Tamaki ran his fingers through her boyish chocolate brown hair. "Haruhi, do you think I could be in your top five?"

"You mean on my phone?"

"Yeah."

"Tamaki. You already are. Who else would be in my top other than the club? I know no one else with a phone." She said laughing a little

"Oh, I guess that's true." He said laughing.

"Well, goodnight." She said finally with a smile

"Sleep well." He said before she dozed off, not soon followed by himself.

Haruhi woke early the next morning 'Hm, well I guess I have time to shower and make something decent for breakfast' She got in the shower and quickly got out and headed to the kitchen to make something suitable for breakfast. Tamaki woke up and smelled something coming from the kitchen 'Oh! I get to have Haruhi's cooking! My dreams are coming true!' He said as he squealed. "Haruhi, it smells good in here."

"Thanks, I'm making my lunch too."

"Darn, that reminds me, I didn't pick up any money at home for food."

"It's okay, I'll make you a lunch too."

'So I get to eat her wonderful breakfast AND her wonderful lunch?! My wildest dreams are finally coming true!' He thought excitedly to himself. "Thanks hun." He said as he sub-consciously kissed her on the cheek hugging her from behind. Haruhi had never been touched like that by a boy, so she blushed a bright red, and so did Tamaki when he realized what he did. "Um..I'm sorry." he said looking to the floor about to let her go.

"Um, who told you I didn't like it?" Haruhi said taking his hands and putting them back in their previous spot, also blushing at the words that came out of her own mouth. It was a sentimental moment, although it wasn't her first kiss, it was her first kiss from a boy. When Tamaki walked away to sit at the table when Haruhi was bringing the food out, her father walked in,

"Haruhi! I'm home! Oh, Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

"I, um, I invited him over for breakfast...?" Haruhi said before he could smash his face into the wall again

"Oh, alright then. As long as he wasn't here before decent hours!" Haruhi and Tamaki just looked at each other and it was all they could do to not burst out laughing. They sat on opposite ends of the table so Ranka, a.k.a. Ryoji, wouldn't become suspicious. They finished breakfast and left a little early for school. Haruhi was putting her shoes on and Tamaki asked,

"Haruhi, why are we leaving so early?"

"Um, senpai, it's called walking."

"Oh, right." He said a little confused as to why they didn't just call one of Tamaki's chauffeurs. They got outside and out of Ranka's sight and Haruhi took his hand and entwined her fingers in his saying,

"Tamaki, the reason I wanted to walk was so we could be together longer. Since I only get to see you during and after club usually and we're not even aloud to make contact."

"I get it now." He said as if figuring it out for himself. They got outside the school gates and Tamaki kissed her on the cheek and released her hand but walked into school next to her. After school they went to the club and afterward got a question that they didn't really want from Hikaru,

"Boss, where were you? We called your house and the said you went to school early but when we got here you weren't here."

"Oh, well I was with Haruhi."

"We called last night too, did you like, stay over?" Kaoru asked

"Um...Yes..."

"It's not that big of a deal. I was afraid of the storm so Tamaki came over."

"Did you two share bed?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah. What's the big deal? It's not like we got frisky or anything. I went to sleep almost as soon as he got there. Can we stop with the twenty questions already?" Haruhi answered a little agitated. They didn't get anymore questions for the rest of the day.

"Hey Tamaki?" Haruhi asked while they were walking out, facing each other

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come for dinner? The sooner my dad knows the better and I can't do it alone."

"Of course, I'll be over at six?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tonight." He said before kissing her forehead and walking home.

"I'm home!" She said walking into the door

"Haruhi!"

"Hi dad," Haruhi started adding nervously "Tamaki is coming over for dinner."

"Alright. Better get started then."

"Yeah. Guess so." She said while heading to the kitchen to turn on a burner (I'm not gonna think of a dinner for her to make. lol) She let what she was cooking simmer on the stove before going to change into something more suitable than her school uniform. She changed into a dress similar to the one she wore at dinner at the villa but this time it was purple. She took dinner off the stove and set it on the table, there was a knock on the door and she answered it. Tamaki was standing there coolly against the door frame.

"Hi." She said with a smile

"Hello there." He said returning the smile before planting a kiss on her cheek

"Hello Tamaki!" Ranka yelled coming out from his bedroom

"Hello Mr. Fujioka." Tamaki said walking forward to shake his hand.

"Should we eat? It might get cold." Haruhi said nervously making her way to the table. "So, dad. I...We have something to tell you."

"And what is that darling?"

"Well, I'm going out with Tamaki."

"Oh, it's a good bonding experience for you two as friends!"

"No dad. I'm his girlfriend." She said preparing herself for the event that's about to take place

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!?!?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO DADDY?!"

"Um, it happened with you too. You dated mom. Was her father this unapproving?"

"Yes actually." He said still fuming.

"Well, this is the way it's gonna go. We're not aloud to hang out at school because of rules, so we're gonna hang out here or wherever else we can that's outside of schools okay?" She said calmly.

"Well. This went better than I expected."

"How did you expect it to go Tamaki?"

"I thought I would be dead by now."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Ranka said evily

**A/N: Well, here's chapter three.**

**I'm working on chapter four, but I'm stuck. If you have ideas, they will be appreciated as well as credited. Thanks!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The plan

**Thanks to KageNoNeko for giving me the idea of Tamaki's dad finding out ^_^**

Chapter four - The plan

"Tamaki, I have a plan."

"What plan is that my dear?"

"It's a plan to get the club to think something is going on that is not."

"Tell me, I want to hear this plan." He said rubbing his palms together.

"Well first we...........Then we...........They'll think we're..........What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant, they won't know what's coming for them."

"Great. Keep watch, tell me when they're coming, they'll come all together."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said saluting her. Haruhi took all the tea cups out of out of the cabinet to prepare for their trick. "Haruhi! They're coming this way!"

"Come here! Plan get host club for revenge is a go!" She whispered to him. The club made their way to the club and stopped outside the door upon hearing Haruhi yelling, "TAMAKI I DON'T THINK IT'LL FIT!" She said a little to loudly. Hikaru and Kaoru took out a digital recorder and started recording the whole thing.

"It has to fit! I can hold it very much longer!"

"I think there's too many things in there!"

"I'll make it fit, you just wait."

"Tamaki! We've filled every hole we can! It's not gonna fit!"

"HA! It fit."

"Wow, I guess you're right, you're better than I thought."

"What can I say? I know how to put things away." The club looked at each other perplexed.

"You guys can come in now." Haruhi yelled at the club

"Are you two finished in here?" Kyoya asked

"What do you mean?" She said closing the cabinet door

"Well....Wait....You two......What?" Kaoru said

"What do you think was going on here?" Haruhi asked pretending to be agitated

"We thought....Well...You know..." Hikaru added

"No I don't know. Do tell." Tamaki said

"We thought you two were getting it on....." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison

"HAHAHAHA!" Tamaki and Haruhi started laughing hysterically

"What's so funny Tama-chan?" Hunny asked innocently

"We got them so good!" Haruhi said high fiving Tamaki. The host club just looked around dumb founded.

"Now who's the pervert?!" Tamaki asked in between pants for breath

"We were only putting away the tea cups!" Haruhi said still laughing

"You guys are so mean!" Hikaru said playfully

"I would be lying if I didn't say I'm amused." Kyoya said still scribbling in his black notebook. "So, Haruhi. I hear from your father that your cousin is coming to visit from America?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So tell us."

"Is your cousin anything like you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Actually, She's Tamaki's and Kyoya's age, I think she's prettier than I am. But I don't know much about her, I haven't seen her since I was four."

"Is she coming to Ouran, Haru-chan?"

"No, she's homeschooling herself. I think she's planning on moving here. I heard she's renting an apartment next to ours, I like the idea of her homeschooling herself, that way she can pay for her housing and not pay extra for schooling."

"Hm, we'll have to meet her." Kyoya said not looking up from his notebook.

"I wanna meet her!" Hunny said "Don't you Takashi?!?"

"Mm." Was all he said.

"Well, I have to get home. Dad's making me go on a cleaning spree, and I still have to go to the store. Bye guys!"

"Bye Haru-chan!"

"Will Tamaki Suou report to the chairman's office? Tamaki Suou to the chairman's office."

"Hm, I wonder what Father wants." He asked himself as he made his way to his father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Tamaki."

"What can I do for you Father?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I don't think so."

"About your love life?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked where you were yesterday morning, and they told me you were here early. When I got here you weren't here."

"Well, I was with Haruhi."

"Our scholarship student?"

"Yes, I've asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Well, good good. We should have her over to dinner sometime soon."

"Alright, but not tonight, or tomorrow. Her cousin is coming in from America tomorrow so I'm sure they want to visit for a while."

"Alright then. We can have her and her cousin over with us when we have the Ootori's over."

"Okay. I'll ask her over."

"Good. Carry on."

"Yes, father."

Meanwhile at Haruhi's

'Finally done with shopping. Now I just have to clean.' She thought as she walked into the door of her aparntment. "Ayma?!"

"Haruhi! Hi!"

"Hi! I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow?" She said while hugging her cousin

"I got too excited! I had to see you! You look cute! I love that haircut on you!"

"Thanks! You look good too!"

"Thanks! So tell me, what's been going on?" I told her all about the club and about every single member. She seemed more interested in Kyoya than anyone. I told her about Tamaki last and about how we're dating now. "Aw! That's so cute! My cousin has a boyfriend! I'm glad someone is lucky in their love life."

"You still got dud boyfriends?"

"Yes! And they're all bums! I have to pay for everything!"

"Well, now there's new fish in the pond!"

"Well, I guess you're right." She said laughing. Ayma is a gorgeous girl. She's got long, thick, shiny, black hair. A tall stick thin body, but she has curves. She's got beautiful face structure, and the most beautiful steel gray eyes. Haruhi was always a little jealous of Ayma, but she was also confident in herself. Ayma was self-conscious while Haruhi was self-confident.

They spent the next hour or so talking about things, like what it's like in America, what's going on in their lives, and other things on the subject until Ayma's stomach growled

"Well, I guess that's my queue to start on some dinner!" Haruhi said laughing while making her way to the kitchen. Their conversation still never let up.

"So, Haruhi, did you hear? I'm moving in next door!"

"That's so exciting! I can't wait to have you as my neighbor! When are your things coming in?"

"Sometime next week, my parents said they'd pack all my things up for me."

"So you'll be staying us for a week?"

"Yup!"

"Are you gonna homeschool the rest of this year?"

"Yeah, but I might go to a public school next year."

"You should come to Ouran! You could meet the club, there's usually a scholarship program. That's how I got in."

"Hm, I'll look into it, I just wanna get a job and get all this moving sorted out before I get into anything big. Ya' know?"

"I hear ya'."

"There's my two favorite girls! Although, I probably would have heard you from a mile away!"

"Hi dad."

"Hi, Uncle Ranka."

"That's Aunt Ranka to you missy." Ranka said winking at her. Haruhi finished making dinner, and they quickly finished eating diving right back into their conversation where it left off. Haruhi thought her mouth was gonna fall off. Their conversation was interrupted by the telephone ringing, and Ranka was long gone to work by then.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my sweet."

"Oh, hi up?"

"I was wondering, if you and your cousin would like to join us for dinner next week with the Ootori's. Father would like you to have dinner with us since he found out about us this afternoon."

"Sure, I'll ask her." Haruhi said taking her mouth away form the phone, "Hey, Ayma."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to Tamaki's with me next week to have dinner. You can meet Kyoya that I was talking about."

"Sure. Fine with me."

"Okay." She said putting her mouth back up to the phone, "Yeah, she's fine with it."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, my dear."

"Bye Tamaki." Haruhi put the phone down and walked back over to the table and sat down. "That was Tamaki, his dad is the chairman of Ouran, so while we're there we can talk about the scholarship."

"Sure, that sounds fun!"

"Yeah, I bet you just wanna meet Kyoya."

"Is it so wrong that I would like a guy who is my age AND has financial support?"

"I guess not. Just make sure you like the guy, not just his financial stature."

"Yes, ma'am!" She said saluting her, Haruhi got an instant rush of deja vue.

"You look like Tamaki! He did that to me this morning!"

"Well, maybe you're just salute.....able?" She said as they laughed.

Later on Haruhi told Ayma that she was welcome to sleep in her big bed with her, or sleep on the couch. She chose the bed, Haruhi warned her the couch was lumpy. 'I can't believe she's here! I'm so excited!' She thought before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay so, I thought we needed a little dry humor in the first half. Then just before Kyoya asked about Haruhi's cousin, the rest of the chapter had to be re-written because my computer froze. :\ One more thing, I'm homeschooled, so I wanted to incorporate that into the chapter.**

**So, good? Bad? Lemme know! :DD  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Interesting dinner

**Chapter five - Interesting dinner**

"Ayma let's go! We're gonna be late!" Ayma had been staying with Haruhi and Ranka for about a week now, and this was her last night in the apartment before she moved in next door. They were making their way to the Suou's estate to have dinner with them and the Ootori's. Ayma was taking longer than usual, making herself look better, if that's possible, for Kyoya. She was very interested in meeting him.

They got to the Suou's house, and Tamaki greeted them.

"Hello, darling. Oh, and this must be Ayma. How do you do?"

"Hi, you must be Tamaki, Haruhi's told me so much about all of you." They walked up to the house, Ayma pulled Haruhi back a little saying, "He's such a charmer! Not to mention the pretty face, it's a good thing you got to him first." She said giggling.

"I like what you're wearing Haruhi. It's very cute." Tamaki commented on her pale pink sundress.

"Thanks Tamaki."

"I see you're wearing a little make up too. You're looking beautiful." Haruhi blushed. Ayma gave her a look like, 'You lucky fjbdskvb' [[WHY IS THAT BLOCKED OUT?!?]] "And here's my father, Yuzuru Suou." Ayma shook his hand, and seeing as how Haruhi already met him, he kissed Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi, Ayma, This is Yoshiro Ootori and his son, Kyoya." "

Very nice to meet you, Miss Fujioka." Obviously talking to Ayma. "Nice to see you again Haruhi."

"Very nice to see you Mr. Ootori."

"Hello Haruhi."

"Hi Kyoya-senpai."

"Nice to you, Ayma was your name? And what a beautiful name it is."

"Why thank you, kind gentleman." Kyoya was in awe of her beauty. She easily surpassed all of the girls at Ouran. Kyoya knew of his father's intentions of marrying him and Haruhi off, Kyoya wasn't particularly interested. Plus he already saw that he had lost to Tamaki even if he was interested. But now, now he's seen this beautiful girl, and he wanted her. And, Ayma wasn't about to object if he were interested.

"You're quite a beautiful girl Ayma. So tell me, What possessed you to move to a place like Japan after living in such a place as America?"

"Well, my parents were having some financial troubles, so I offered to move out. I knew Haruhi lived here, so I decided to come here and live for a while. Also, I heard it's quite beautiful in the springtime."

"Indeed, it is lovely. It's very brave of you to come out here on your own. Tell me, do you plan on coming to Ouran?"

"Well, this year I've decided to continue homeschooling. But, I was thinking about talking to chairman Suou to discuss the scholarship, like the one Haruhi's involved in for my third year. Which reminds me, the schooling is very different here. In America, we have four years of high school. But here, there's only three."

"That is very strange. Maybe it provides more of an education than you get here."

"We shall see." Dinner dragged on and Kyoya and Ayma continued to talk, getting to know each other.

It was finally time for Haruhi and Ayma to leave, so Kyoya offered them a ride home.

"Thanks for dinner Tamaki."

"Anytime, my love." He said before kissing her hand.

They arrived back home, and Kyoya walked Ayma up to the door after Haruhi walked in.

"May I have your phone number so I can hear your lovely voice sweet maiden?" He asked, trying to woo her with his sweet words. It worked.

"Of course, I'll send it with Haruhi to school as soon as I move into the apartment next door."

"Well, I shall see you soon?"

"We will see." She said accepting a kiss on the hand from him.

"Until next time then."

"Goodbye." She said breathily. She waited until she got into the apartment to squeal. "Haruhi!!! Did you see that?!?!"

"I saw every bit. He never acts like that at the host club."

"Oh, c'mon. don't get my hopes up!"

"No, I'm totally serious! He's always putting on the 'shadow king' thing on at the club. I think he really likes you!"

"EEEP! Finally! A guy who won't make me pay for things!"

"Don't tell me that's all you're thinking about."

"Of course not. Now get to bed Missy or you'll be too tired for school. I'll be in after I shower."

"Alright. Goodnight Miss lovebird!"

"Goodnight Miss sass." She said giggling as she walked into the bathroom.

"Tamaki! I'm freaking out! When am I supposed to call?!"

"Kyoya, calm down." Tamaki tried to calm Kyoya down from his almost hysterics. "What's going on? Call who?"

"Who else?! Ayma!"

"Are you guys like, a thing now?"

"No, but I asked for her number, and she said she'd send it with Haruhi tomorrow when she moves into her apartment."

"Well, wait for a couple days at least. Why don't you guys just come on a date with me and Haruhi sometime?"

"That could work. We'll go on Saturday."

"Kyoya, let's go." Yoshiro said interrupting their conversation.

"Yes father. Bye Tamaki."

"Bye Kyoya!" Kyoya and Yoshiro walked out to the car.

"Kyoya," His father started as they drove out of the estate's drive. "I heard that Tamaki and Haruhi are a couple now."

"That is correct."

"That's too bad."

"Frankly father, I wasn't very interested in her."

"But you are interested in her cousin, no?"

"Yes."

"She seems like a fine young woman."

"I know that, father."

"I think she would make a fine bride. You should go after her."

"Yes father."

"Now, get out of the car and go to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Yes father. Goodnight father." Kyoya's father was in the car and lingered for a little bit.

"How am I supposed to tell him that he's the successor of the family business? All he needs is a wife. But, he's much too young right now." He said to himself, sighing and taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

The next day was a little hectic. Haruhi woke up to an empty bed and guessed that Ayma was up moving into the apartment. She went outside and found Ayma coming back from a run.

"Hey lazy bones! I've been up since 5!"

"It's only 6 AM."

"Yeah, well I'm moved in, and I went for a run."

"Yeah well, I got dressed." She said as she laughed. 'Ayma looks so cute.' She did. She had her long black hair in a loose ponytail and had exercise clothes on, she looked even more slender than she usually did.

"Haruhi that uniform is so......ew."

"It's a boy's uniform. I told you about that remember?"

"Oh yeah. I also heard that the girl's unforms weren't much better."

"Definitely not. I probably would have asked to have a boys uniform, if I hadn't already been mistaken for one. I can't believe those girls like to wear them." She said making a fake gagging noise

"Go on sassy get to school." Ayma always called her sassy, since they were babies, since Haruhi was a little over-sarcastic sometimes. "Oh! Wait! Here. Give this to Kyoya. He asked for it last night." She said handing Haruhi a piece of paper with her phone number and her apartment number.

"Ooh! Someone's got herself a boyfriend!"

"I wish! Now get to school you brat!" She said winking at Haruhi. Haruhi was still laughing when she left.

"What's so funny Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he rolled by in his limo

"Oh hi Tamaki. It was just a joke with me and Ayma. What are you doing around here?"

"Well, I was coming to offer you a ride. Would you like one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Anytime, my dear." They arrived at the school, and the day dragged on. Haruhi finally got to the club and walked straight towards Kyoya.

"Here you go, lover boy." She said giggling while handing him the slip of paper.

"Don't forget Haruhi, I can start charging you for things again."

"You got me there. But, if you're gonna date my cousin, I think I have teasing rights."

"Haruhi!"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"What do you say about going on a double date with Ayma and Kyoya?"

"Sure. That's fine."

"Good, we're going on Saturday."

"Whatever." Haruhi said leaving to get the instant coffee ready

* * *

Hunny - Why have I not been in the chapters recently :'(

Me - Well, because............HaruhiUsangie0808's been using you in her fanfiction! You're her main character, AND you get a girlfriend!

Hunny - Yaaaaay! Do I get cake?

Me - Sure. Why not.

Hunny - Yaaaaay!

Me - Now go help Usangie with her story.

Hunny - Yessir!...I mean ma'am!

**A/N: Seriously, go read Usangie's story [her name is in my reviews page.] 'Sweet Ashes' and if you have ideas please help her! She's my dear internet friend and she needs help because she has writiers block! [you can drop me a review while you're on the page ;D hint hint. wink wink.]**

**Anyway, good? Bad? Lemme know! :DD**


	6. Chapter 6 It's a date!

**Thanks again to KageNoNeko for the idea at the date! ^_^**

**Chapter 6 - It's a date!**

"Haruhi c'mon let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going shopping! Duh!"

"Why?"

"Because, my mom didn't send over my formal clothes because she was afraid they'd get wrinkled." She said with a look of disgust and careless-ness "Heaven forbid I have one wrinkle and all the sudden I can't iron it out."

"Alright old crabby woman, let's go. I know a nice little shop a couple blocks from here." And they left for the clothing store. Haruhi bought a new tye-dye sundress, and Ayma got a pretty pale blue dress and a black cardigan. "You ready? We've got to get ready."

"Okay let's go. Haruhi! Lemme do your makeup!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"Ugh. You sound like Tamaki. Fine."

"Yay!" They got back home, and Haruhi went into her bedroom to change, and Ayma said she would be back with her makeup bag. Ayma arrived back before Haruhi was dressed, when Haruhi came out Ayma squealed "Haruhi! You look so cute! Tamaki is gonna be all over you!"

"Oh, come on."

"No I'm totally serious!"

"Well, I can't say I'm not a little excited. Oh, Ayma, will you do something with my hair?"

"Sure, I'll work my magic." When Ayma got to work, Haruhi wasn't aloud to move an inch. When she was finished Haruhi looked like she was ready to walk onto the red carpet. Her makeup was done beautifully, and her hair was pretty, with what Ayma had to work with. (It looked like it did in Tamaki's daydream in episode 3: 'Beware of the physical exams') Ayma went and got changed and started on her hair. It looked beautiful. It was put into a braided bun with a few curled pieces left out and her bangs spread across her forehead.

"Look who's talking! Kyoya won't take his eyes off you for a second!"

"Stop it! You're making me blush!"

"Well, it's true! He didn't get the least defensive when I called him lover boy!"

"You did not!"

"I did."

"Sassy, you're gonna get yourself in a bad situation someday."

"I know that." She said laughing.

Meanwhile at Tamaki's

"Tamaki! I'm freakin' out again!"

"Kyoya, calm down. It's just a girl, it's not like you haven't been on a date before....Haven't you?"

"Of course not! Who would want to waste such time, and money, on something so useless."

"No wonder you're freaking out. Well, it's fine. This is my first date with Haruhi."

"Not to mention, my father wants me to marry her."

"But Kyoya, you're only a second year!"

"Soon to be third."

"Oh, don't remind me." Tamaki said looking away dramatically

"Come on you fool. We're gonna be late to meet them if we don't leave."

"Yes, sir. Do you have money? We're not making them pay, they are our dates. Think of them as our guests at the club, but act natural, not like you're trying too hard to woo her with your sweet words."

"Yes, I have money. I am kind of a gentleman you know."

"We shall see."

"Let's just go."

They got to the restaurant before the girls did, so they sat and waited. They came after about five minutes.

"Sorry we're late, we walked and didn't leave soon enough." Haruhi said apologetically

"It's no problem my sweet, as long as you're here now. You look amazing as usual."

"Why thank you Tamaki." She said as Tamaki held out a chair for her, motioning Kyoya to do the same thing.

"Hello Mademoiselle. You're looking lovely tonight."

"Thanks." She said while blushing. She just about tripped taking her seat. They all had a very nice time not knowing, that they were being watched.

"How did Kyoya-senpai get to Ayma before we did?!" Hikaru asked

"I heard the Suou's had a dinner party with the Ootori's but the chairman wanted Haruhi to come so he invited her and her cousin. That's probably where they met." Kaoru stated

"They look happy! Takashi, I want cake!"

"Later, Mitsukuni."

"AWWW!"

"Later."

"Yeah Hunny-senpai, we're here to watch!"

They got through dinner alright but, Haruhi kept thinking she saw the host club. She swore she saw Mori when she went to the bathroom, and swore she saw on of the Hitachiin's when they were leaving. Tamaki kept assuring her that they weren't there. The drove Ayma and Haruhi home when they got there, they walked the girls up to their apartments.

"I had a really good time Tamaki." Haruhi said with a smile

"Me as well, my darling." He said before kissing her hand. He looked into her eyes and slowly began moving forward. His lips touched hers for the first time, there felt like an electric shock went through them that they jumped out of this kiss before moving back into a more passionate one. All Haruhi had to say was,

"Wow." Then she blushed. Tamaki did too. They just sat looking into each others eye's before a roll of thunder passed by and nearly made Haruhi hyperventilate. Tamaki took her inside to calm her down. In the meantime Kyoya and Ayma were well into a heated make-out session by the time Haruhi and Tamaki were in her apartment. Kyoya was about to leave before Ayma pulled him in by his suit tie. Kyoya phoned the chauffeur to tell him he wouldn't need a ride home, and to tell anyone who asks that he was at Tamaki's. Tamaki did the same thing.

Kyoya came out of Ayma's the next morning adjusting his tie and starting to walk down the external hallway before Tamaki came out.

"So, I'm guessing you hit it off with Ayma?"

"Yes. But nothing happened. So don't go around telling people that it did."

"You're no fun Kyoya."

"You know what would happen to my reputation if people think I did that?"

"That's true."

"So what happened with you and Haruhi?"

"Nothing, well, we had our first kiss. But, I only stayed because she was afraid of the storm."

"There was a storm? I wonder how I didn't hear that."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you were 'sucking' the face off of Haruhi's cousin?"

"You sound like a fool."

"Whatever! I've got to go this way so I can get my uniform. See you at school lover boy!"

"See you." 'What is with this lover boy?!'

"Haruhi! Get up!" Ayma shook Haruhi in bed

"I'm up! I'm up!" Haruhi said leaning up in a bed slightly "So what happened last night?" She added curiously

"He stayed in my apartment." She said while flipping her long hair over one shoulder

"Oh! You little slut! I'm just kidding. But, is that what you wore?" She said while eying her skimpy tank top and short shorts.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, no wonder he wanted to spend the night!"

"Yeah, well, I heard Tamaki leaving here too!"

"You know how afraid I am of storms!"

"There was a storm last night? I wonder why I didn't hear it."

"Maybe because you were too busy 'sucking' your boyfriend's face off?"

"Shut up!" She said before blushing.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one lucky in love anymore."

"I guess you're right." She said before flashing her breath-taking smile.

Haruhi left for school shortly, and got through the day alright. She got to the club and Kyoya was in a better mood than usual. He was taking notes on performance before coming over to Haruhi saying,

"May I accompany you home?"

"If it's to see Ayma then, I don't care."

"I'm coming too! Like I'd let you walk my Haruhi home!"

"It isn't like that Tamaki and you know that. I need to ask her a question."

"Oh! Are you asking her to be your you-know-what?"

"No, I've already done that Hunny-senpai. I would like to ask her to the 'Farewell Dance' For the graduating third years."

"But that dance means we have to leave right Takashi?!"

"Ya."

"But I don't wanna leave!" Hunny said starting to cry

"Oh no worries, Hunny-senpai." Tamaki said comfortingly

"Indeed, since you have until your fathers, or whoever runs the dojos, are deceased or, hand the company down to you, you don't have to do anything. Which means you can continue to participate in the host club."

"Is that true Takashi?!" Hunny said cheering up suddenly

"Ya."

"Yay!"

"Now get back to work, gentleman. And Haruhi."

The club dragged on what seemed like forever for Kyoya. When it was over he asked Haruhi and Tamaki if they were ready to go.

"Sure let's go. Tamaki?"

"Yes, let's. I've gone long enough not being aloud to kiss my Haruhi."

"Tamaki, c'mon. People could hear!"

"Why is it a big deal?"

"Because! People could find out my identity, then I could be expelled!"

"I guess you're right. No this will not happen to my Haruhi!!!!!" He shouted dramatically

"Come on you fools let's go. The faster we go, the faster you can kiss your you-know-what, then the faster you'll shut up!" And they left to go to Haruhi and Ayma's home. "What do I do? Do I just walk in?"

"No you bozo. You knock and ask to come in politely. Geez, have you never been with a girl in your life? You're worse than him." She said pointing to Tamaki

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled already sitting in an imaginary corner of woe.

"Well, I haven't seen that in a while." Kyoya said "Then what? How do I ask her?"

"You just say, 'Will you go to the farewell dance at Ouran with me?' Or something like that."

"I see."

"Haruhi,"

"Tamaki, I'm already going with you. You asked last night remember?"

"You are just too...."

"Amazing? Gorgeous? Intelligent? I know." She said giggling

"Well, yes." He said adding, "Hey, where's Kyoya?" Haruhi looked around and already saw Kyoya in front of Ayma's door knocking on it and the next thing they saw was that he was being pulled into the apartment by his tie. Haruhi and Tamaki cheered him on and Ayma popped her head out and blushed before going back in.

"Well, mission accomplished." Haruhi said giving Tamaki a high five before hearing a roll of thunder pass by. She whimpered and clung to Tamaki, he led her to her apartment and sat her down at the table. "I hate storm season." And that was an understatement. The power in the whole complex went out and Ayma came in with Kyoya looking for Haruhi.

"Haruhi?! Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm with Tamaki."

"Where are you?"

"In the dining room."

"Oh there you are. We saw the lights go out and we knew that you were afraid of storms."

"Oh well, thanks. I'm fine."

"My father wants to see me. I'll see you soon." Kyoya said putting his arm around Ayma's waist and kissing her forehead

"Are you okay Haruhi?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I guess I should go too. I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

"Okay bye Tamaki." She said before he kissed her on the cheek. They left and Ayma sat down to excited to sit still. "What? What's going on?"

"He asked me to your farewell dance! I'm so excited!"

"I knew he was gonna ask."

"And you DIDN'T tell me?!"

"He only told me while we were walking home."

"Oh. Well are you and Tamaki going?"

"Yeah, he asked last night."

"Well we HAVE to go shopping!"

"Can we at least go when the lights come back on?"

"Fine."

"The dance isn't for another month!"

"So! I need a good dress before they're gone!"

"Later Ayma."

"AWWW!"

"Shop-a-holic."

**A/N: yaaaaay! :DDD So, tell me what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions of a shopaholic?

**Chapter 7 - Confessions of a Shop-a-holic? No.**

"Haruhi! Get up!" Ayma yelled the following Saturday morning

"Ayma. Come on. It's my day off."

"Yes, and you have another one tomorrow, now can we go?"

"Go where?"

"Dress shopping duh!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes! School dances are important!"

"Not in middle school they weren't."

"Well now they are! In America we have Proms and Homecomings."

"Well at rich people school we have Ouran fair and Farewell dances."

"Which is almost the same! Come on!"

"If you'll leave me alone I'll go!"

"YAY!"

"Now get dressed or whatever you need to do, I'll make breakfast."

"Fine. I'm getting in the shower." Haruhi said while checking her phone. She had a text that said 'Are you busy?' From Tamaki, she replied, 'Dress Shopping. Ugh.' And he replied, 'Ooh! Have fun (:' She rolled her eyes and said 'Wanna hang tonight?' He replied, 'Movie at your house?' She replied, 'No, dad's gonna be home. How about at Ayma's?' 'Fine with me. I'll tell Kyoya.' And she went to get in the shower after replying 'Okay. Going to get a shower. See you later.'

She got out of the shower and got dressed and found Ayma finishing scrambled eggs.

"Smells good Ayms."

"Thanks sassy, now eat up!" They ate quickly and left for the dress shop that was a couple miles away, so they took a cab.

"Oh, are you busy tonight?" Haruhi asked

"You would know if I were."

"Well, Tamaki wants to hang out, but, dad's gonna be there. Do you wanna have Kyoya and Tamaki over and we can hang out?"

"Sure. But no showing dresses!"

"Whatever." Haruhi retorted as she exited the cab and paid the fee. They went in and Ayma went straight to a rack and Haruhi lazily followed, listening to Ayma rave about the pretty dresses.

"Oh, look at this one! And this one! These are so pretty! This one is ultra cute!"

"Ayma. Pick a few and let's just try them on." Haruhi said holding up her two choices.

"Oh, alright." She picked out a couple and they headed to the fitting rooms. "Are you ready? Do you have one on?"

"Yes." She said stepping out in a blue dress with black netting overlaying with square mirror like over-sized sparkles "I don't like this one."

"I agree it's not glittery enough!" Ayma said stepping out in a black mini dress.

"That one is way too short." Haruhi stated looking at the way her butt barely fit into it. [I have had that problem while trying on homecoming dresses T_T]

"Yeah. Next!" She yelled walking back to her fitting room away from the 360 mirror.

"Are you ready?" Haruhi asked while cinching the last part of her almost-corset backed dress.

"Oh, Haruhi! That one is beautiful!" Ayma commented thinking how gorgeous it was.

"I like yours too." Haruhi commented on Ayma's dress that was a silver-ish with criss-cross sparkles.

"Me too. We should get these ones." Ayma said.

"Yeah, I like mine." She said. (pictures; on my profile {thanks to macys[dot]com }) So, they purchased the dresses and left to go back to Ayma's apartment to clean.

"Ayma! Do you clean ever?! You've been living here for two weeks and already it looks like a tornado has come through here!" Haruhi said having a mini panic attack

"Well, I'm a lot busier than I usually am. I have work extra hard to earn up rent money, not to mention school."

"Come on then, this place isn't gonna clean itself up." Haruhi said rolling up her imaginary sleeves. They cleaned the place up and it took around an hour. Ayma asked if they had any pizza places around, and Haruhi said yes. Ayma said she wanted it to be like a pajama party, as lame as it sounded, Haruhi thought it was a good idea. Haruhi texted Tamaki to wear his pajamas and to tell Kyoya the same. Haruhi went back to apartment to change and to put her dress in the closet, and saw Ranka sitting at the table.

"Oh, hi Haruhi! Where were you?"

"I was dress shopping, then at Ayma's."

"What for?"

"The farewell dance at school, and I'm staying the night at Ayma's. And no, the boys will not be there." 'Until later....' She added in her mind

"Okay. Well, it's okay because I got called into work last minute again. Have fun, and be safe!"

"Yes dad." She said as she walked into her room to change. She put on blue shorts (soffee's brand, if you've heard of them.) and a black ribbed tank top, and put purple sweatpants over them until she gets to Ayma's. "Bye dad. See you tomorrow." She said giving her dad a quick hug

"Bye honey." He said. She left the apartment and went next door to Ayma's apartment. She plopped down on a couch that she brought over from America.

"Ayma, do you realize that I've gone clothes shopping with you more than I have in my life in the past two weeks?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm addicted." She said. Adding, "You look cute."

"Thanks. But, I'm gonna take these sweatpants off, it's really hot in here." she said removing her sweatpants to reveal the short shorts.

"Pants stealer!" She yelled jokingly as she revealed the same exact shorts she wold be wearing that night, but they were purple. Haruhi laughed saying,

"Great minds think alike.....Right?"

"Sure." She said still giggling adding, "I'm going to pick up pizzas. Only answer the door if it's them, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Haruhi said playfully furrowing her eyebrows and saluting her. Haruhi locked the doors multiple locks after Ayma left, locked the window(s), and turned off the lights in case she had to pretend like she wasn't home. There was a knock on the door, she half expected it to be Kyoya and Tamaki, but then there was yelling.

"Open up!" Haruhi had a minor panic attack when she heard kicking, or pounding, at the door. They were there for about ten minutes, still pounding, until they left. then there was another pounding at the door.

"Haruhi! Open the door!" She heard a man yell. She was on the verge of tears when she checked the peephole and saw it was Tamaki and Kyoya. "Haruhi! What's wrong?!" Tamaki asked when they finally got in, hugging her tight.

"There was someone at the door a few minutes ago yelling and pounding on the door. I had already locked the door and window(s) and turned off the lights when they came around." She said shakily. Tamaki calmed her down, sitting on the couch with her, when Ayma walked in and dropped the pizzas on the table.

"Haruhi?! What happened?!"

"There was someone at the door trying to come in. Luckily Haruhi was smart enough to lock the door and window(s) and turn off the lights before they got here." Kyoya explained.

"Oh dear. I've only been here two weeks and have already made enemies. I wonder who they were."

"Probably some teenage pranksters." Kyoya said

"I hope. Hi, by the way." She said to Kyoya flashing him a breath taking smile.

"Hello." He said responding to her with a kiss.

"Did you come in pajamas?"

"Yes I did." Showcasing his black pajamas.

"What about you Tamaki?" Haruhi asked finally calmed down.

"Of course." He said showcasing his blue pajamas. Ayma moved over to turn the lights on and put the pizzas on the counter and got plates out. Haruhi went to reach for glasses for pop but couldn't reach them from her height 'issue'. She felt a hand at the small of her back before taking in Tamaki's scent and feeling his chest against her back. She blushed a bright red.

"T-Thanks." She said shakily.

"No problem." He said turning red, also when he realized what he had done.

"Well, let's pick out a movie! I brought all mine over from America." Ayma said breaking the awkward silence. They let the boys pick out a movie, they picked out 'The Skeleton Key' not really knowing what it was about, it was one of Ayma's favorites. (It's one of my favorites X]) They finished it around ten o'clock and Tamaki said,

"That was AWESOME!"

"Indeed. It was quite interesting."

"I liked that one a lot!" Haruhi said

"I told you so! Let's pick out another!" The boys picked out one that's in spanish called 'Pan's Labyrinth'. (another one of my favorites :D) It finished around twelve thirty. They liked it just as much as the other one. Ayma and Kyoya were asleep together on the couch, and Tamaki went to look through her movies and found a french one called 'Les Choristes, or, The Chorus' (Another favorite) Haruhi stayed up to watch it with him. It finished around two thirty. Haruhi went to flip through the t.v. and saw that Ayma had an American movie channel and stopped on a movie called 'The Notebook' (Not a favorite, but it fit in with the scene. And yes, I do realize I used this and the name 'Ayma' in my other story. but whatever. lol) It finished and Haruhi was curled up next to Tamaki with her head on his shoulder. Tamaki sighed and just looked at her.

"Haruhi..." She stirred in her sleep at her name, "I..Love you. There. I finally said it." By the time he realized it, Haruhi was looking into his eyes with a tinge of red stained on her cheeks.

"D-Do you r-really?"

"Yes...I do."

"I...I love you too." She said flashing a sweet smile before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Let's go to her bedroom, I don't want them to wake us up too early." He suggested

"Okay. I'll go check the door first." She said before going to check the locks, and Tamaki made his way to Ayma' s bedroom. Haruhi went in and climbed in next to Tamaki. She curled up next to him and fell asleep fast, smiling.

It was early, maybe four o'clock in the morning. Haruhi felt something at her mouth, but it wasn't what she thought. It wasn't lips, it was....A hand? 'What's going on?' She thought to herself before she opened her eyes to find someone holding her mouth shut. She opened her eyes wide and, if she could have, her mouth. She started kicking and screaming a muffled scream. Tamaki was not next to her in the bed, she guessed he was in the bathroom. 'Of course. Of all times that he needed to pee, it had to be now.' She thought to herself. She finally kicked him, in a place that guys don't like to be kicked, and he let her go to fall to the floor in pain.

"Tamaki!!" She yelled then she saw the bathroom door open up. Tamaki ran over to her, tripping over that guy that was holding her mouth and falling on the floor. Ayma and Kyoya ran in.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?! What happened?"

"Th-that guy....He was holding my mouth closed. I don't know why." Kyoya picked him up by his collar and death glared him.

"What are you doing here." He asked almost as if he were about to kill him.

"I-I was just looking f-for Ayma! Don't hurt me!" He said pathetically. Ayma ran over and flipped on the light.

"James?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was looking for you!"

"Why."

"Because. You know how I feel about you."

"Yes. And you already know that I didn't return the feelings. What makes you think I all the sudden do?! Why are you here?!"

"I...I don't know." He said looking at the floor.

"Why were you touching Haruhi?!"

"Who?"

"Me, you idiot!" Haruhi said still sitting on the bed.

"Well, I didn't know! I thought you cut your hair or something!"

"Just, get out. I'm so disgusted, how did you even get in here?!"

"Through...The window." He said quietly

"I could call the police."

"No please don't!"

"Then don't break in to people's houses!"

"I was at the door earlier but no one was there. But, I'll leave! Just don't hurt me!"

"Get out." She said before walking up to him and smacking him across the face. He ran out and ran down the street towards the a cab that was waiting. "I can't believe that just happened." Ayma said while rubbing her temples.

"Who was that guy Ayma?" Tamaki asked, while holding Haruhi's shaking hand.

"He liked me back in high school in America. I went on a pity date with him once, but I didn't know he liked me _that_ much."

"I don't think he'll be coming around anymore." Kyoya noted

"Oh, I'll make sure. Don't worry about it."

"Can I just go back to bed. I only got to sleep two hours ago." Haruhi said, not in the mood to discuss what just went down.

"Yeah. Come on, Kyoya. The couch is a pull out."

"What's a pull out?" Tamaki asked

"It's where you can take off the couch cushions and pull out a foldaway bed."

"Cool!" Tamaki yelled getting excited. Kyoya and Ayma went back to the living room, and Haruhi locked the window making sure it was latched this time before climbing back into bed in Tamaki's arms.

"It's been quite a day." Haruhi said

"But good, right?" Tamaki asked

"For the most part." Haruhi said before receiving a kiss from Tamaki on the head.

* * *

**A/N:** **Kay, so, I wasn't sure how to make this chapter so I made this. And I wasn't sure how to conclude this chapter to I made this, there needed to be something shocking, or along those lines, that happened. And mostly, because I'm fresh out of ideas for the moment.  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


	8. Chapter 8 Every time we touch

**Chapter eight - Every time we touch.**

It was three days before the farewell dance at Ouran, then the 3rd years would be leaving in the next week. Other than Mori and Hunny, who were given special permission to participate in the host club until they took over the family dojos. The host club were out buying tuxedos and they girls were at Ayma's planning how do do hair. Haruhi's hair was grown out so she could do more with it, but she decided to go straight. Ayma was experimenting and found one that she liked on the internet. (Links on my profile) Ayma, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki hung out everyday before the day of the dance. The first day, they went to Tamaki's so Ayma could look into the scholarship. She was scheduled to take the entrance test in two months. The next day, they went sightseeing to show Ayma the rest of Japan that she hadn't seen yet, she fell in love with it soon into their tour. On the last day, they hung out at Ayma's apartment early morning, until she had to work, but agreed to go to dinner with the rest of the club so she could formally meet them. Tamaki went home to do some work and to study for testing week next week after Kyoya left. Haruhi went home to do the same thing.

Later on, Haruhi finished earlier than expected, so she went to the hairdressers to get a trim and to find out how to style her hair the way she wanted it for the dance. She got back in tine to change and meet Ayma at her apartment so they could leave.

"Haruhi! I love your hair!" She said admiring the curly look

"Thanks. But I might go straight at the dance."

"I think it'll look good either way!" She said while they were walking out the door

"Did you figure out how to do your hairstyle?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably still go get it done professionally. I know if I try it, it won't turn out with my luck."

"That's probably true."

"So, dances here aren't like dances in America?" She asked as they stepped into the cab

"Well, what are dances like there?"

"It's like a really big deal, at least for prom. Everyone goes and get's their hair and nails done, and they go and get pictures taken. It's probably not as slutty as American dances either."

"They don't usually go get nails done, but hair is a must. What's slutty about prom?"

"Well, we dance like ho's. And everyone uses it as an excuse to get 'lucky'."

"Here we just....Dance? We do traditional classy dances that they think rich people will do."

"Oh. Well luckily I never danced like a slut, so, I should be able to handle the normal dances here."

"Whatever you consider normal." Haruhi said as she exited the cab and paid the fare.

"Hello darling." Tamaki said stepping out of his limo, making his way to Haruhi.

"Hi Tamaki." Haruhi said accepting a kiss on the forehead from him.

"Hi Kyoya." Ayma said to Kyoya as he made his way out of the limo and started walking towards Ayma.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Ayma." He said before kissing her cheek. "Shall we go inside then?" He asked speaking to everyone else. They made their way inside and spotted the rest of the club easily.

"Are these rich people always this......Immodest?" Ayma whispered to Haruhi

"Unfortunately yes. It takes a while to get used to." Haruhi whispered back with a giggle.

"Ladies." Tamaki said shooting them a playful death glare adding, "Secrets are no fun!"

"Oh, but, to us they are." Ayma retorted then laughing.

"I can see that." Kyoya replied, listening into the conversation.

"Hey guys." Tamaki said as they greeted the other hosts.

"Hi Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi and......?"

"Guys, this is my cousin Ayma. Ayma, this is Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori." Haruhi said as she pointed out every member of the club.

"Hi Ayma-chan!" Hunny said munching away at the many cakes in front of him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me?!?!" An echoed voice shouted from nowhere, when a circle of the room disappeared and Renge came spinning out of the floor, as she always did.

"Renge, can't you just make a regular entrance for once?" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

"Of course not! Now introduce me to your friend!"

"Renge, this is my cousin Ayma. Ayma, this is Renge. She's the host club manager."

"Nice to meet you Renge." Ayma said extending her hand to shake.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to shake my hand....."

"Silly girl! We only do that in business formalities!"

"I see.." She said retracting her hand.

"Takashi, aren't you excited to meet Ayma-chan?! I am!"

"Mm." Was all he said.

"So, Ayma. Are you gonna be in Japan for a while?" Hikaru asked

"Didn't you already know? I'm moved in next to Haruhi. I'm scheduled to take an entrance exam for the scholarship at Ouran for my third year as well."

"You stupid, we're trying to make sure they don't know we were watching them, not that we don't know about her!" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru

"Right." Hikaru whispered back, then turned around to speak, "Why don't you all sit-- oh, you already are."

"So, are you guys going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Yes." They all answered at once

"Yeah and they're probably gonna color coordinate too." Haruhi said, what she thought was, under her breath.

"I heard that. And yes, we're wearing what I didn't get to wear at the fair last year." Tamaki said

"Speaking of that, why aren't we having a fair this year?" Haruhi asked

"Father told me that staff took a vote, and decided to have a dance this year, it usually switches out every year."

"Oh. Well, at least I won't have to wear that ridiculous costume again. I picked out a dress already, so none of the most immodest clothes your mom can make Hikaru and Kaoru." She said when she saw them listening in. They pouted a bit.

"I can't wait to see my Haruhi in a dress!" Tamaki said bouncing in his seat, going back to his 'daddy' ways.

"Oh, I had an idea." Ayma started, "Why doesn't the whole club, including Renge, come to my apartment to hang out, and go to the dance together like we do in America?"

"That would be fun!" Hunny said bouncing in his own seat.

"Yeah, and I'm sure my dad would want pictures too." Haruhi grumbled.

"Oh hush up!" Ayma said playfully nudging her.

"Oh don't worry, he'll want one of you too."

"Well then I better look extra spectacular." She said putting on a fake pose.

"If that's possible." Kyoya chimed in.

"Oh please. We'd like,"

"To keep the contents of our stomachs, in our stomachs." The twins stated. Dinner rolled on and Ayma leaned over to Kyoya,

"I need to go home and do some things." She said to him. He looked at her and started kissing her starting on the cheek

"Do you have to? Can't you stay a little longer?" He said in between kisses

"No, I have to go. Unless you guys want to come to my pig-sty of an apartment." He just stopped and took her hand.

"Tell Haruhi and Tamaki." He said finally surrendering.

"Haruhi, we're gonna leave. You can get a ride home with us or go with Tamaki."

"I'll stay for a little bit."

"Okay. See you at home." She said before leaving. Kyoya's driver took them home and he walked her to the door. When they got there he kissed her lips. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, my love." He said before kissing her again. She turned around to open her door before he could distract her anymore. He started to push her in before she broke away from their third lip lock and started the playfully shove him away. He started kissing her neck.

"Uh, K-Kyoya. No. You have to go." She said in between giggles. He just moaned into her neck. "Fine. But you can only stay for a little bit." She said giving in and opening her door up the rest of the way and pulling him in by his tie, not that he needed much encouragement. 'What am I doing? I'm hopeless. I guess I don't care.' She thought to herself all the while Kyoya was thinking the same thing.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?" Tamaki asked adding, "Everyone else is leaving."

"Oh, right. Let's go." She said as she let Tamaki lead her to the car. They got into the car and started on their way to Haruhi's home.

"I love you." He said to her. She looked at him and replied,

"I love you too Tamaki." 'Is this what I want? Yes.' She thought to herself before kissing him on the lips. He gladly returned the kiss before helping her out of the car when they arrived at her house. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He agreed happily. They walked in and Haruhi cleared a place for him to sit. "I like your hair Haruhi."

"Thanks." She said while putting a tea kettle on the stove. "You want some tea?"

"Sure. Thanks." He said.

"You can flip through the t.v. if you want."

"Okay." He said before turning on the t.v. and found it on the American movie channel. "Do you know what this movie is?" He asked

"Oh, yeah. That's called 'Moulin Rouge'. It's pretty good. And it's just starting perfect! Do you wanna stay and watch it?"

"Sure." He said, happy that he got to stay with her. They might not have been saying much but, they both really enjoyed each others company.

By the time the movie was over Haruhi was asleep on Tamaki's lap and Tamaki was asleep on the couch.

Haruhi woke up around four in the morning and noticed she was on the couch and the t.v. and lights were still on, and she was still in her dinner clothes. So, she went and turned off the lights and the t.v. and locked the door then moved into her room to change. Tamaki woke up when he heard Haruhi moving around. He went into her room thinking she had moved in there to sleep and caught her in a rather....Questionable position. She had fallen on the floor while putting her sleep shorts on and was in just her pink camisole and underwear with her shorts half on her body.

"Uh. Sorry." Tamaki said looking at the floor.

"It's fine. I didn't know you were up." She said finishing putting on her clothes and getting off the floor. She went up to Tamaki and got on her tip toes to kiss him, pulling him back to her bed. They fell onto and fell into a deep sleep in one another's arms. Haruhi had a weird dream that night. She was dreaming that Tamaki came into her room again as she was putting on her clothes and ran up to her and hugged her and, she started singing Beyonce's song 'Halo' from the chorus. Truth be told she had never heard the song except for when Ayma sang it. When she finished it, he kissed her. Then, she woke up to the sunlight in her face, and still in Tamaki's arms. She smiled to herself before getting up to shower. By the time she got out Tamaki was making breakfast and Ayma and Kyoya were sitting at the table.

"Haruhi!"

"Hi Ayma." Haruhi replied still not fully awake.

"Are you excited for the dance tonight?"

"Sure. Why not." She answered sarcastically while Ayma sulked. "Oh come one, you're acting like the girl version of him." She said pointing to Tamaki who was completely oblivious, daydreaming about how Haruhi was going to love his cooking, until the eggs started burning when she grabbed the spatula out of his hand and flipped them. "I'd rather you not burn down my apartment." She said handing the spatula back to him. They finished breakfast and Haruhi kicked the boys out.

"Out! Out! We need to start getting ready!"

"Women." They both said at the same time. Ayma left to get in the shower in her apartment and Kyoya followed her to the door and kissed her before saying goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight, Haruhi. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah I'll see you. Ayma's tonight at five okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He said before kissing her cheek, then kissing her lips and leaving. Ayma came back to Haruhi's apartment to blow dry her hair.

"Are you ready to go to the hairdresser's?" Ayma asked after she was finished.

"Sure, let me grab the pictures." Haruhi grabbed the pictures out of her room and they left to go to the hairdresser down the street.

"Haruhi! Your hair looks so cute!"

"Thanks so does yours!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." She said before they paid and left, to get Ayma's nails done. Haruhi didn't really get the whole nails thing, so just Ayma got hers done. They had to go all the way to the mall to get them done so, they got a cab and went over to the mall. While Ayma was getting her nails done, Haruhi got hers buffed, smoothed out, and shined. When they were finished with that they went to a store to get some accessories. (All of the accessories will look like the ones in the pictures on my profile.) Ayma got silver shoes and a silver handbag with silver/diamond earrings where the jewel got bigger as they went down, it had about five jewels. Haruhi got black strappy stilettos and a bronze handbag with a couple silver bracelets and some simple diamond earrings. By the time they finished it was around three thirty so the girls left to get back in time to clean a little and get ready.

When they finished cleaning Ayma's place it was four fourty-five so Haruhi went back to her apartment to get ready.

"Haruhi!"

"Hi dad."

"What's going on?"

"It's the farewell dance at school tonight, dad. I told you about it. Remember?"

"Oh yes! Who all is going with you?"

"The host club. We're meeting at Ayma's place."

"Well, I _must_ get pictures!"

"Fine. I have to go get ready." She said before entering her room to get dressed. By the time she got dressed and got all the extras on, the rest of them would be there in about five minutes.

"Haruhi! You look so beautiful! Daddy's so proud of my girl!"

"Thanks dad. Come on over to Ayma's and we can take pictures." She said before going over to Ayma's apartment. "Ayma? Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'll be out soon, I'm just finishing up my makeup."

"Geez, I got done in half the time you're taking and I even put on makeup for a change." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up sassy!" Ayma said while she was walking out.

"You look amazing!" They both said at the same time. Ranka came in with his camera then,

"Alright girls, get next to each other I want a picture of you two!" He said taking pictures while they weren't ready. "Okay say cheese!" He said before flashing a picture. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge!"

"Hello Mr. Fujioka." They all said at the same time, except for Mori.

"You all look dashing tonight." He said making them a feel a little awkward. Tamaki went over and gave Haruhi a corsage, not that he knew what it was, it was probably Ayma's idea. Kyoya did the same thing. "Okay, now just Tamaki and my darling daughter!" He said taking his camera out again.

"You look gorgeous." Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's ear before Ranka took a picture.

"Now Tamaki, this is the last time I want to see you touch my daughter in my sight, put your arm around her and say cheese both of you! Now Kyoya and Ayma for her parents!" He said as he posed them. "Now for everyone!"

"Come on dad, we're gonna be late!"

"Alright alright, quickly then everyone." He said as he flashed one finaly picture. "I'm sending these to your parents Ayma."

"Okay then, uncle Ranka." She said, she didn't really know whether to call him uncle or aunt, even though he insisted she call him aunt. They left soon after and got into the limo they brought for the restaraunt where they would have dinner.

They got through dinner and headed to the dance.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait..Here ya go!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Farewells aren't forever right

**Chapter 9 - Farewells aren't forever right?**

They arrived at the school, and everything was decorated over-the-top. The court yard had a canopy of lights on it, and the maze had an arch of lights along with lights hung on the bushes. There was music playing at every corner outside, as well as inside, and everyone was at the backdrop getting couple pictures taken.

"Wow, I've never seen this place so...Decorated." Haruhi said still looking to see if she missed any decorations.

"This place is amazing!" Ayma said admiring the campus

"So are you going to come here this year for school?" Kyoya asked after they took another picture.

"If I get the scholarship yes!"

"Have I told you how stunning you look?" Tamaki asked Haruhi

"Only a few million times."

"Well it's true." He said before kissing her cheek

"Hey where's everyone else?"

"Well, Hunny's at the cater table so, I'm guessing Mori's there. And Hikaru and Kaoru are dancing with looks like...Another set of twins...?" Tamaki said (I had to put the girls from my other Ouran fanfic in here XD)

"Hm, they must be transfer students." Haruhi said eying the pretty girls who were obviously twins, but almost seemed nothing alike.

"Would _you_ like to dance with me?"

"Sure." Haruhi replied, letting Tamaki twirl her into the crowd. They caught the end of a slow song and then 'Love Struck' by V Factory started playing

_You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)_

_Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)_

_Am I the only one to see_

_Girl I really want to get that get that_

_rush n' no doubt about it_

_Who can do it like you do it when you do_

_So hooked up on you like a tattoo_

_I'm serious about it_

_Girl I really want to get that get that_

_rush n' no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_

_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_

_I'm craving for you and you know it too_

_There's no one that can top top top your smile_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck (you got me)_

_Love struck (girl you got me)_

_Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)_

_Love struck (you got me)_

_Love struck (girl you got me)_

_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

_I, I, I love it when you give me that smile_

_I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time_

_My, my, my premonition is telling me try_

_Girl I really want to get that get that_

_rush n' no doubt about it_

_I have to give you credit for your style_

_and the way you rock that dress is so wild_

_I got to give it up 'cuz_

_girl I really want to get that get that_

_rush n' no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_

_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_

_I'm craving for you and you know it too_

_There's no one that can top top top your smile_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck (you got me)_

_Love struck (girl you got me)_

_Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)_

_Love struck (you got me)_

_Love struck (girl you got me)_

_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string_

_I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin_

_and just like a fool_

_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_

_I'm craving for you and you know it too_

_There's no one that can top top top your smile_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_

_There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire_

_I'm craving for you and you know it too_

_There's no one that can top top top your smile_

_(Girl you got me)_

_Love struck (you got me)_

_Love struck (girl you got me)_

_Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)_

_Love struck (you got me)_

_Love struck (girl you got me)_

_Love struck, oh oh oh oh. _

When that song ended, Tamaki and Haruhi went to get a drink, but Kyoya and Ayma were still on the dance floor. They were close, they kissed a lot. When Haruhi and Tamaki were finished they went outside to the maze and walked through holding hands and talking.

"You know, I owe you and your father everything that's happened this year."

"What are you talking about you owe us nothing."

"That's not true. If your father hadn't picked me, I wouldn't be going here. If you hadn't mistaken me for a boy, we probably wouldn't be together."

"No, if you hadn't broken that vase we wouldn't be together."

"That's true. At least I had some part in it."

"Do you think, we'll be together....Forever?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. You're my first boyfriend, and we're still young. I know though, we'll be together as long as we're meant to be."

"You know, I got the answer I was hoping for. I love you Haruhi Fujioka, and I don't care who knows."

"I love you too Tamaki. I guess it's a good thing no one recognizes me with long hair though. But, I am getting it cut tomorrow before the graduation ceremony, back to my normal length."

"That's okay, I like your hair like that."

"I can't say I'm not happy that Hunny and Mori aren't leaving yet. It would make the club seem so empty. And I can't imagine replacing them."

"We will only be replaced if someone wants to replace us."

"Oh, did I tell you that my grades qualify me to jump to being a third year?"

"No, when did this happen?"

"All year pretty much I've been studying at second year grade levels, so they're letting me be a third year this year."

"That's great!" Tamaki said, picking her up and spinning her around before catching her glossed lips in a passionate kiss. He put her down and she kissed him again, meeting his passion. Then 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez started playing (I'll just post the chorus)

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

"I like that song!" Tamaki said

"I've heard Ayma play it when I'm over, it's pretty popular over there." Haruhi said.

"I hope this night is unforgettable."

"I think that hope is true, at least for me."

"Well that's good." Tamaki said leading her back through the maze to the entrance to dance again. When they got there a new song was playing, 'Halo' by Beyonce

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

"That song is so true." Haruhi said into Tamaki's ear. He held her closer and kissed her again.

"Ayma, you're my first girlfriend so, I'm not really sure how to say this. I...I think I love you." Kyoya said nervously

"Kyoya, I think you're the most genuine guy I've met." She started, wording this carefully, "I think I love you too." She added smiling and then kissing him.

"Takashi, Haru-chan looks so pretty doesn't she?!"

"Ya." He replied. That's all he ever replied.

"This is quite an unforgettable night isn't it?" Kyoya asked Ayma

"Yes it is, and I can't wait to have more."

"Haruhi,"

"Yes?"

"You're just too, great for me."

"Tamaki, don't get too cheesy on me." Haruhi said before pecking him on the cheek. They went back in to catch the beginning of another song and they went to dance to it. (If we ever meet again Timbaland ft. Katy perry)

_What is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_

_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say whats your name , What are you drinking_

_Think I know what are you thinking_

_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine_

_Say Whats somebody like you doin' in a place like this_

_Ill never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_Say if we ever meet again,_

_This free-falls, got me so, kiss me all,_

_Night, Don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before._

_Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more_

_Baby tell me whats your story I ain't shy don't you worry_

_I'm flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight._

_Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more_

_(some more cause baby I)_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I wont let you go away_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

And they danced the night away.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I went a few days without internet and forgot to tell you all! I'll continue the story when my computers done being hacked by a virus which, I hope and pray that that is soon. Thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience! **

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**

Mori - Why can't I ever say more?

Me - I'm sorry Mori that you weren't given a bigger speaking part! And I'm sorry Travis Willingham that we can't hear your beautiful voice more! Maybe I'll just go watch Roy Mustang from FMA to hear that hot-ness. XDD

Mori - Uhmmm, I was just curious. *Backs out slowly while I'm still day dreaming hoping to go unnoticed*

Me - *Finally snaps out of day dream* Hey, where did Mori go?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but, I had all those lyrics so, it makes it look longer than it actually is. It may be brief but please tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10 These are the days

**Chapter 10 - These are the days**

Tamaki took Haruhi home.

"Thank you, for tonight." She said awkwardly when he walked her to her door.

"No problem darling, I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." She said leaning in waiting for Tamaki to respond. He got the hint and moved in to kiss her. She draped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while pulling her closer. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"Isn't your dad home?"

"No, he works every night except Saturday. You wanna stay?"

"Oh, okay. Sure." He said walking her into the house and kissing her full lips again. He waited while she changed into her pajamas, and she came out with a pair of gym shorts for him. When he came out, they resumed where they had left out. Only soon turning into a heated make out session.

"Would you like to come in?" Ayma asked innocently

"Yes, thank you." Kyoya replied, letting himself be taken in by his black tie and pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Do you think we're going too fast?" Ayma asked when they broke for air.

"No in fact. I plan on staying with you for a very long time."

"How long?" She asked inquisitively.

"Does forever sound good to you?"

"What are you getting at here?"

"Well, I would like you to be my wife sooner or later."

"Can we make that later? I'm still in high school!"

"Of course we can make it later, but I don't know how much later." He said before kissing her again, he felt her smile against his lips and he took that as a silent yes. After everyone got to sleep Haruhi got up and sat in the kitchen with a glass of water. 'Am I happy?' She thought to herself. 'I've always been so sure of myself. I don't know what to do. Mom, please help me?' She hopped down from the counter and went back to bed to find Tamaki sprawled along the whole bed, she climbed in next to him and curled up and thought 'Yes I'm happy.' Before she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

She woke up the next morning in Tamaki's arms. She smiled to herself before getting up to make breakfast. Tamaki was up soon after and came into the kitchen to see what she was making. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Do you want me forever?" Tamaki asked

"Of course." She answered honestly.

"Then how about we make official?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Well, what else would I be asking you? What do you say?" He asked pulling out a box.

"Tamaki! We're in high school!"

"So? We don't have to do that right away."

"Okay."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She said while he fumbled with the square cut diamond engagement ring (image on my profile.) "Of course, it isn't modest." She said after he put it on her finger.

"Of course not, I need to be proud of my fiancee!"

"Don't say that yet. I'm too young."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ayma, here's the ring."

"What ring?"

"Your engagement ring of course."

"So you really meant that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I have?"

"I don't know, I thought you were just 'speaking in the moment' or something."

"Of course not, are you ready for the ring?"

"Alright, but no calling me your fiancee, I'm too young."

"Yes, my dear." Kyoya said before slipping a pear cut ring onto her finger. (image on my profile (: )

"Wow, it's.....Modest." She said

"Yes, but it was the most valuable."

"Oh, so we have to go with the most valuable?"

"Why of course, it's been in the family for generations."

"Well, thanks for making me nervous about wearing it." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry. We have plenty of other family generation rings. Plus we can always just lie about it." He said jokingly

"No no no. No lying." Ayma said adamantly.

"Well, I have to go. I have to do things around my father's office. I'll see you later." He said before kissing her forehead

"I have to go unfortunately. I have some things to do around the house." Tamaki said before kissing her lips

"Bye Tamaki." She said smiling watching him leave then looking at her finger. "I can't believe I'm 'engaged' I'm only 16 going on 17. What will dad think?" She asked herself before cringing at what he would say.

"Haruhi? What are you doing out here talking to yourself for?" Ayma asked her coming out her apartment door, hearing her mumbling through the door.

"Oh, um....Just thinking out loud."

"Well, come in. I have something to tell you."

"Oh, okay." She said following Ayma into the kitchen of her apartment.

"Haruhi," Ayma said twisting something on her ring finger.

"Ayma, are you engaged?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I am too!" She said jumping up to hug Ayma. "But we're not making it official until we graduate."

"We aren't either! I can't wait! The new terms start soon, so I get to come to your school if I get in!"

"I know! and I get to jump a grade since my GPA is so high so, I'll be graduating when you do."

"That's too cool!" She said

"Even when we do make it official we're gonna wait at least a year until we get married."

"We'll probably wait too."

"I can't believe I'm talking about getting married when I'm only a third year."

"Do they just get younger and younger here in Japan?" Ayma said jokingly

"They really do, last term we had at least three couple announce their engagement. Including Tamaki."

"Tamaki was engaged?!"

"Yeah, he got blackmailed into it."

"That's horrible! Who would do that?!"

"His grandmother. She doesn't like him."

"What happened?"

"Well, Tamaki's dad got married, but then he ran off and married another woman in France and she got pregnant with Tamaki. So his grandmother took Tamaki away from his mom and moved him in with his dad here in Japan and she's been in hiding ever since. Another girl, Eclair Tonnere came and said if he married her, she would take him to see his mom but he came to save me when I fell off a carriage on a bridge instead."

"Wow that's so.....Romantic tragedy movie material."

"I know right! But, I always have to wonder if she really was gonna take him to see his mom..."

"Maybe you can take him."

"With what money?"

"Maybe you can convince him to take you?"

"That's true...I bet his dad would be up for him to pay a 'business' visit to the Tonnere's. I'll go over this afternoon to the school."

" 'Kay well, I gotta go shower then I'm meeting Kyoya for lunch."

"Okay, see you later." Haruhi said as she left to go get dressed.

"Father," Kyoya started

"What is it?"

"It's about Ayma. I've asked her to marry me. She said yes but, we're not making it official until we graduate so, I would appreciate it if you didn't soread the word."

"Yes, of corse. That is great news my boy. Carry on."

"Yes father."

"Father, Haruhi agreed to marry me. But, we're not making it public until we graduate so _please _do not go around spreading the word." Tamaki said

"That's great! And, of course."

"What will grandmother say?"

"Oh, who cares."

"Father!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Well, do go home and get some rest. I have to get everything ready for the other Fujioka who's coming to take the test tomorrow."

"Yes father."

When Haruhi got to the school she waited nervously outside the door until the chairman was ready for her.

"Ms. Fujioka? You may go in now."

"Thank you." She said as she turned the handle and walked in to the chairman's office.

"Ah, my darling almost daughter-in-law."

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Yes, Tamaki told me. But he also told me not to mention it to anyone else until you two graduate. A very smart choice on your part's."

"Thank you. But, I have something else to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I wonder if Tamaki and I could make a trip to France during this break. I've never been and my father won't take me."

"Of course darling!"

"Thank you. I'll tell Tamaki."

"Tell him you two can take the private jet."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Anything for future family." He said with a smile before dismissing her. As she made her way over to Tamaki's, courtesy of the chairman yet again, she started to get excited.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi called when she got inside the huge mansion

"Haruhi! What are you doing here?" He asked making his way over to her from, where she thought was, the kitchen

"Well, do you wanna go to France with me in a couple days?"

"Why so soon?"

"Well, it's our last break until Summer vacation."

"Sure. I'll talk to my father."

"Done. He said we can take the jet."

"Alright, go get your things packed and come on back."

"I'll be back in a couple hours okay? I have a few phone calls to make."

"Okay, see you then darling." He said before walking her to the door and kissing her cheek. When Haruhi arrived home she went right to the phone to call Renge.

"Hello?"

"Renge? I have a favor to ask, well two actually."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, can I tell my father I'll be at your house for a few days? I'm going to France with Tamaki."

"Sure, what else?"

"Can you give me Eclair Tonnere's house number or a number to contact her with?"

"Of course here it is, are you ready?" She asked as Haruhi got a piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down the number and thanked her adn hung up the phone. She dialed the number Renge gave her and a girl picked up and she knew exactly who it was.

"Tonnere residence."

"Eclair?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran."

"Oh....Hello." She finally said after an awkward silence.

"Yeah hi, it's peachy keen to talk to you too. Listen, I need a favor."

"Alright."

"Tamaki and I will be in France for a few days and we were hoping we could stop by. I'm desperate to try and help Tamaki see his mother."

"Why....You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Tamaki's mother, she's a maid here. Of course he can see her."

"Thank you so much Eclair."

"Don't mention it."

"See you tomorrow I guess."

"Yes."

"Well, goodbye then."

"Bye." 'Geez I never want to talk to that woman after this ever again. That was so awkward.' She thought to herself after she hung up the phone. She packed her things and waited for her dad to get home from whatever he was doing.

"Haruhi! I have to work tonight, I got called in on my night of phooey, but you're welcome to--"

"Actually, I'm staying at Renge's for some 'girl-on-girl' bonding time." (Sounds dirty but it's totally not.)

"Oh yay! Well have fun honey! Bye!"

"Bye dad." She said covering up her ring finger when he kissed her cheek. She made her way to Tamaki's house and he showed her where she would be sleeping that night. They went downstairs to the massive dinning room for dinner. They were just sitting down and the chairman came in.

"This day was so st--Oh, hi Haruhi."

"Father, Haruhi's staying here tonight in the guest bedroom."

"Okay, but no hanky-panky." (Sorry, it's an insider I had to do it XD)

"Father!"

"What?! I don't need any pregnant ladies who aren't family!"

"Um, I don't think you'd need to worry about that." Haruhi said awkwardly scratching her head.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Tamaki said awkwardly motioning for Haruhi to follow.

"Yes me too, big plans tomorrow. Thank you for having me over, chairman."

"Anytime, dear." Tamaki led Haruhi to her room and what do you know, a rumble of thunder rolled by.

"It's okay, I've got you. I'll stay here."

"But won't your dad get mad?"

"I'll explain myself. No worries."

"O-okay thank y--AAH!" She said as she latched onto him. He took her into her room bridal style and set her on the bed. He climbed in next to her and kissed her head. And she fell asleep yet again in Tamaki's arms. 'Thank you storms.' She thought giggling to herself. 'This is getting to be an unhealthy habit though..' She joked to herself before falling asleep ready for the adventure they would take tomorrow.

**A/N: Geez! It's been a long time since I updated.....Anyway, here it is! If you've been reading my other fanfic with Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm sorry I can't think of anything to write! If you have any ideas, send them my way!  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 It's the time of our lives

**Chapter 11 - It's the time of our lives**

The next day, Haruhi woke up to her things waiting for her at the door and hearing some music coming from down the hall. When she finally rolled out of bed, and got dressed she went to find where the music was coming from. She immediately recognized it as Tamaki's playing. 'Mozart.' She thought to herself smirking. She wandered her way into a ballroom type looking room. She went over to the piano and sat next to him. He didn't acknowledge her presence but he knew she was there. When that piece finished, he started playing something she knew and knew the words to.

"Will you sing along?" He asked her still playing the intro.

"O-okay." She said nervously. She started out softly.

_Walking, up the hill tonight when you have closed your eyes._

_I wish I didn't have to make, all those mistakes and be wise._

_Please try, to patient and know that I'm still learnin'_

_I'm sorry that you have to see, the strength inside me burning._

_But where are you my angel now?_

_Don't you see me crying?_

_And I know that you can't do it all_

_but you can't say I'm not trying._

_I'm on my knees in front of him_

_but he doesn't seem to see me._

_With all his troubles on his mind_

_he's looking right through me._

_And I'm letting myself down_

_beside this fire in you._

_And I wish that you could see_

_that half my troubles too._

_Looking at you sleeping_

_I'm with the man I know._

_I'm sitting here weeping_

_while the hours pass so slow._

_And I know that in the morning_

_I'll have to let you go_

_and you'll be just a man_

_once I used to know._

_But for these past few days_

_someone I don't recognize._

_This isn't all my fault._

_when will you realize?_

_Looking at you leaving, I'm looking for a sign_

"Your voice is beautiful." He commented after he finished playing.

"T-thank you." She said blushing profusely. She went back to her old boyish hair cut for the rest of the school year so, she couldn't hide behind her bangs very well.

"I just needed to practice before we left. Are you ready to go on our adventure?"

"More than ready. Let's go." Haruhi said before Tamaki took her hand and led her to the front door.

"Get Ms. Fujioka's things from the guest bedroom and mine from my room please." He said before taking her out the door and to the waiting limo. The limo drove them to the airport as soon as their things were loaded into the trunk. They went through airport security just like everyone else and then went to an abandoned terminal where their jet waited.

It took thirteen hours to fly from Japan to France and it was less than enjoyable, or it would have been for anyone else. They spent the majority of it sleeping, Haruhi swore they were taking air force one to France. There were beds, offices, lounges, everything. Even computers were provided with entertainment and internet hot spots. They arrived in Paris at around eight in the morning. The driver that got them took them over to the Tonnere residence, although Tamaki didn't know where they were going, just that they weren't staying in a hotel. He half expected them to stay with the Hoshikuji family (Renge) but they were not. They pulled up into a big mansion and the driver let them out.

"Welcome to the--" A man who opened the door started to say 'Tonnere' but Haruhi stopped him mouthing 'Surprise' and pointed to Tamaki. He shook his head in understanding and showed them their room. When they arrived, Haruhi told Tamaki she was heading to find the bathroom while he crashed on the bed. She ran into Eclair when she left the room.

"Hello Haruhi."

"Hi Eclair. Thank you for letting us stay here, and for letting Tamaki see his mother. But, I do have to ask you that you don't mention this to Tamaki's grandmother. If someone should ask, it was a casual visit."

"Of course."

"There's also one more thing, we're probably going to be sleeping most of today. But, you should probably expect us down for dinner."

"Okay. Tamaki's mother will be serving dinner, so I guess she'll see him. See you, I guess." She walked off a bit bitterly. Haruhi thought she probably still had feelings for Tamaki.

"What are Tamaki and Haruhi doing in France, let alone the Tonnere's house?" One of the red haired devils asked.

"It's a mystery even to me." Kyoya said.

"Are Haru-chan and Clair-chan friends?"

"I don't know." Mori said

"Care to enlighten me?" Ayma asked while she watched innocently and unknowingly.

"Eclair Tonnere. Last year at the Ouran fair, she took Tamaki away from us. Tamaki stated dissolution to the Host club, which obviously didn't happen, and as you know, blackmailed our king into marrying her which also didn't happen. Her family had been buying up businesses left and right for a while, but have died down since then."

"Oh right, her. She seems wretched, but she has the most beautiful blue eyes, I'll give her that."

After Haruhi finished showering, she went to lay down for a while. When she got into the room, it looked like Tamaki had face planted into the bed. Which, wouldn't have surprised Haruhi if he had. She squeezed her petite frame next to Tamaki and dozed off.

When she woke up Tamaki wasn't in the bed and it was around 6 o'clock in the evening. She got up and changed into something more suitable for dinner. When she finished Tamaki was back and waiting for her. When they were making their long trudge to the dining room, Haruhi decided to tell Tamaki where they were exactly.

"Tamaki, I guess I should tell you where we are."

"I think that's a good idea."

"We're at the Tonnere home to stay for a few days."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She said as they walked into the room where everyone was just getting seated. The butler greeted them and seated them across from Eclair. Then a petite lady with blond hair came out with a platter and set it down next to Eclair.

"Here's the-- T-Tamaki?" Tamaki looked up from his conversation with Haruhi and his eyes went wide. Haruhi just smiled.

"Mom?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Haruhi wanted to visit France! What are you doing here?"

"Well I work here of course. I thought you weren't aloud to be here?"

"His grandmother doesn't know." Haruhi cut in.

"You're Haruhi I presume?" His mother said.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Haruhi." He formally introduced her. Eclair dropped her silverware making a loud clatter on the fine china.

"Excuse me...." She said before walking out.

"So you planned this all?" His mother asked Haruhi, ignoring Eclair, she did stuff like that often she later informed them.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if Tamaki could see his mother. I know what it's like to be separated from your mother, only I can't see mine again so, I planned the trip."

"What a sweet girl! Tamaki, you sure know how to pick them!" She joked before going over to Haruhi and hugging her saying, "You can call me mom." Haruhi blushed.

"Thank you Haruhi for doing this for me. I knew I picked the right one!" He said dramatically

"What other choice did you have? You want to date one of your crazy fan girls?" Haruhi said, kind of ruining Tamaki's moment.

".....Anyway." He said after sitting there sad for a moment. He leaned over to Haruhi and gave her a light peck on the cheek, and a resumed his conversation with his mother.

The rest of the time they were there, when Tamaki's mother wasn't working she and him would talk non-stop. And when she was working Haruhi and him would go sight seeing in case they were asked what they saw while there.

"I'd say this was a pretty successful trip." Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"I would have to agree." He said before kissing her. He went to say goodbye to Tamaki's mother.

"Will you write to me?" She asked hugging him.

"Everyday." He replied.

"Send your father my love."

"Of course, and I'm sure he sends his back."

"Goodbye my son. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Goodbye mom. I'll try to visit again soon." Meanwhile, Haruhi was thanking the Tonnere's for allowing them to stay, and allowing Tamaki to see his mother without his grandmother knowing.

"Anytime, Ms. Fujioka." Eclair's father said, while Eclair said nothing looking away with her arms folded across her chest.

Then, they were on their way back to Japan.

When they arrived, he took Haruhi home, then he went back to his home.

"How was your trip?" Yuzuru asked

"Fine. I saw my mother." Tamaki stated. His father gasped.

"H-How is she?" He finally said

"She's doing great. She works in the Tonnere's mansion. "She also said, to give you her love. I told her you send yours back." He added, then walked away.

**A/N: Ohhhhh, so there ya go! lol This will be the last update on any of my fanfics until at least after May 3rd. I'll be leaving for Florida on this friday and will be there until the next Sunday and we're driving down and back up so please allow time for me to get back into routine and the proper amount of sleep. lol because 1, I won't have my laptop with me when we go down because my sister probably won't bring it with her when she comes later on on her own 2, I don't think we'll have internet in our condo and even if we do I won't have a computer to update on. and 3, I don't have time and patience let alone the ideas to update any of the chapters before then.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	12. Chapter 12 This can't be the end

**Chapter 12 - This can't be the end.**

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked when Haruhi opened her door to him.

"Almost." She said running around trying to get ready for the ceremony. When she walked out she hugged Tamaki. "Hi." She said with a smile after they finished hugging. He put his arm around the small of her back and she rested her hands on his chest. He kissed her lips passionately.

"Come on lovebirds!" Ayma said tapping her foot.

"Yes, so sorry to break up your sentimental moment but, if we intend to see a graduation we need to leave." Kyoya said waiting behind Ayma with his arm around her waist. They already looked like a married couple.

"You look cute today. As usual." Haruhi said to Ayma as they walked down the stairs. She was wearing a white tank top with dark wash jeans and knee high brown boots with a brown jacket draped over her arm and her long black hair was put into a loose ponytail. She had minimal make up on and looked amazing.

"Thanks! You do too!" Ayma said looking at her off the shoulder off white shirt with a big rose in the middle with black skinny jeans and a pink polka dot ribbon clip in her hair with wedge heels, to give her the extra height she needed.

"Thanks, I thought I should wear the shoes even though they're hard to walk in. Mrs. Hitachiin gave them to me."

"Well, I like them too." Tamaki said draping his arm around her shoulder now that he didn't have to lean down to make contact with her.

"I can see that, you don't have to lean down to touch me." She said sarcastically

"I would go to the corner of woe but, I'm having too much fun taking advantage of your height."

"Oh, so even he's aware that he sulks like a baby." Kyoya said over his shoulder. This sent Tamaki to the corner.

"Tamaki come on! We're gonna be late!" Haruhi said stumbling into the car tripping on her own feet. She tripped again on her foot, Kyoya was about to kiss Ayma's neck but when Ayma saw, she moved out of the way and gasped, while Kyoya was still trying to kiss her. (I can just imagine.) She was falling face forward into the car when Tamaki grabbed her hand when her nose was half an inch from crashing into the floor of the limo. (Okay, not gonna lie, this made me cringe while typing it.) "That was close."

"You're telling me! You know how disastrous that would have been?!" Tamaki said dramatically

"Um, you're not the one who almost got their nose crushed into their face..." Haruhi said nonchalantly.

"You're not the one who had to suffer the pain of being alone if they got their nose crushed into their face." Tamaki said while pouting.

"Touche." Haruhi said, while Tamaki hopped back up onto the car seat. "Hey, let's have the club back to Ayma's for a movie."

"Yeah!" Ayma and Tamaki said at the same time

"You were telling me about that movie Obsessed. I wanna see it!" Haruhi said

"Totally, I'll invite them over after the ceremony and parties!" Ayma said excitedly. They pulled up to the school and everyone walked out.

"Ayma-chan! Haru-chan! Kyo-chan! Tama-chan! Hi!" Honey said excitedly jumping up and down in front of Mori.

"Hi." Mori said

"Hi guys, are you excited?" Ayma asked

"Yeah! But I'm sad too!"

"It's okay Honey-sempai, you'll still be in the club!" Tamaki comforted

"So I can still see you at school?" Reiko asked coming up behind Hunny. (for people who haven't read the manga, she likes Hunny. I haven't gotten through the whole manga series and I'll still write based on the anime. I forgot to mention this earlier.)

"Yeah!" He said cheerfully

"Will all graduating classmates please make their way to their seats please." A voice chimed over the intercom interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, Hunny, Mori we're watching a movie at my house after the ceremony!" Ayma said

"We'll be there!" Hunny responded turning around.

"Come on guys let's get our seats." Haruhi said spotting four seats next to Hikaru and Kaoru in the middle section of the huge ceremony. "Hey guys."

"Hey everyone." They said at the same time

"Just want to let you know, we're watching Obsessed at my house tonight!"

"Hm, what's it about?"

"It's about this temp at a lawyer's office who gets obsessed with this guy who's already married with a kid and she goes like crazy. It's one of my favorites." Ayma explained as best as she could without ruining anything. (i love that movieeee! :DDD)

"Sounds good. We'll be there!"

"Can we bring the new twins? We're making them our new toys." Hikaru said evilly

"Um, sure! I don't see why not, Hunny's bringing his lady friend. Just be nice okay?" Ayma said

"You mean that weird girl that likes to put curses on people?!"

"She's nice once you get to know her." Haruhi said

"Hey guys!" Renge said coming up behind them with......Kasanoda?! (My favorite character! squeeee!!(:)

"Hi, Renge." They all said

"Hey, Casa-nova" Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya said

"Hey, Bossa-nova" The twins said

"HI guys...." He said, irked that they still didn't get his name right.

"Oh, this is my cousin Ayma. She'll be attending school here next year." Haruhi said

"It's uh..Nice to meet you." He said noticing how much she resembled Haruhi

"Very nice to meet you, Kasanoda was it?"

"Uh..Yeah."

"Renge, we're watching a movie at my house tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Only if Ritsu can." She said. (Okay, sorry I had to have Kasanoda with someone!!!! It makes me sad he doesn't have anyone, I luff him! D: lol)

"That's fine!" Ayma said cheerfully before turning around. The ceremony was about to start. They got through the ceremony and Hunny and Mori were last.

"Third year class A; Mitsukuni Haninozuka." The announcer said as Hunny ran up to get his diploma. Everyone from the Host club cheered.

"Third year class A; Takashi Morinozuka." As Mori walked up silently everyone else cheered he accepted his diploma (I don't really know what they do for grad. services in Japan. lol) and exited the stage and the parties started. The ceremonies were in the cherry blossom garden where they were blooming.

"I'm really gonna miss them." Tamaki said

"Tamaki, you didn't see them through they regular school day anyway it's gonna be the same only they won't participate in other school activities." Haruhi said "Besides, you're gonna see me everyday next semester." She said trying to cheer him up, he smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.

When the ceremonies were over everyone including, Mori, Hunny, Reiko, Renge, Kasanoda, Haruhi, Tamaki, Ayma, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and the other twins, Kaylie and Kauri went to dinner at a local restaraunt, Tamaki's treat. Everyone talked and laughed, they wanted it to always be like this. When dinner finished around seven, Ayma decided it would be more fun if it were a pajama party so everyone took their cars back home to change and get some snacks and to return in an hour so Ayma could clean up a bit. When everyone returned around eight thirty they started the movie.

When the movie ended, everyone sat around the t.v. with wide eyes and opened mouths. (my initial reaction to the ending of that AMAZING movie)

"That was the best cat fight ever!" Hikaru said

"Yeah, Beyonce so pwned Ali Larter!" Kaoru said (i put that all over my blog and facebook XD)

"Told you it was great." Ayma said proudly.

"Hey, we should watch 'Spirited Away' It's my favorite." Haruhi said (it really is my favorite. I have too many..)

"That's a great idea Haruhi! I love that one!" Tamaki said

"Alright, let me go grab it out of my room." Ayma said walking to her room followed by Kyoya. He put his arms around her when they got to her room. She jumped and gasped and would have fallen over if Kyoya wasn't holding her. "Gosh Kyoya you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I just need you to myself once in a while." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. She turned around in his arms and he kissed her everywhere but her lips.

"Stop teasing me!" She said while he was busy kissing her nose

"Guys are we gonna--" Haruhi popped in before stopping mid sentence and leaving the room. "I'll...Uh...Make tea, Ayma's having trouble finding the movie." Haruhi lied for Ayma.

"Kyoya!" Ayma whined, he was still teasing her. Finally, he was about to kiss her lips before she swooped out of his arms and went to the door handing Tamaki the movie. "Here, go ahead and start it. I'll be out soon." She said before walking back into the room

"That was cruel." Was all Kyoya said.

"You deserved it!" Ayma said locking her full lips with his. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. The liplock broke when Ayma's phone started ringing. It was a text from Haruhi.

'Stop making out!!! :O'

'Why?! He's a hottie with a body!' She replied

'Kyoya-senpai is not a hottie with a body, and don't use that analogy anymore....' Haruhi replied

'Hey, he's not a senpai if you're gonna be in the same class as him. ;D Now watch your movie!' Ayma said then put down her phone. She walked back over to Kyoya and put her arms around his neck and said,

"So, where were we?"

"Oh, right about here." He said before putting his lips against hers again. It got heated and soon enough Kyoya was crawling over her in her bed. He was kissing her neck, and she stopped him and sat up. "Um, I'm sorry..." He said awkwardly

"No it's not you it's just, I don't want to go too far before we're married. I think it's a good sign of self control if you can wait a while before doing something so serious. Besides, we've only been dating for six months, I don't want to be crowned the neighborhood whore already." She said

"I see. I wouldn't want to push you past your comfort zone. Not to mention what it would do to me if word ever got out to my father."

"And the fact that I have a bunch of guests oh, about six feet away. I doubt they'd ever want to come back if they heard me screaming and you groaning in here." She said, that made Kyoya, KYOYA I repeat, blush.

"I love you." He said as laughed before kissing her again.

"I love you." She said. She didn't like it when people said 'I love you too' Because it made it sound like you were being forced to say it and she didn't want it to be forced when she said it. When she said it, she meant it.

When they reentered Ayma's main room the movie was over and people were starting to leave. 'Whoa! How long were we in my room?!' She thought

"Thanks for having us!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Kaylie, Kauri, Renge, Kasanoda, Hunny, Reiko, and Mori said as they one by one left for the night.

"Bye! No problem!" Ayma said each time one of them left. Meanwhile, Haruhi was asleep curled up in Tamaki's lap where he slept on the couch. "You wanna stay here tonight? You'll have to lie to your dad."

"Already ahead of you there. He thinks I'm at Tamaki's." He said while walking back to Ayma's room with her. They fell asleep soon after.

Around four Haruhi woke up and found Tamaki doing the same.

"Where are we..? Oh, we're at Ayma's....." She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Yeah, this couch is weird to sleep on." Tamaki said

"Oh yeah..Well we can't go to my place, my dad's off. Oh, this is a pull out." She said standing up and motioning for Tamaki to do the same. She pulled off the coushins and pulled out the fold up bed and found it alreayd made. She found a couple pillows and crawled up next to already half alseep Tamaki.

"I love it when it's like this. I never thought I'd be right here with you, but I'm glad I am." She said wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest curling up under the warm covers.

"Yeah, me too. I love you Haruhi." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"I love you, Tamaki." She replied falling back to sleep.

**A/N: Cheesy cheese! lol I love cheesy stories! :3 anyway, I'm back!!!!!!!!! I'll be updating my Mori fanfic and my Ouran edition beauty and the beast fanfic soon and i'll probably be writing a new one surrounding kyoya. anyway,**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 A lack of modesty

**Chapter 13 - A lack of modesty gets you nowhere.**

When Haruhi woke up the next morning she was, as always, next to Tamaki and when she looked around it looked like no one else was home. She started to clean up the trash everyone left because she didn't haveanything better to do. When she finished she laid back down next to Tamaki and woke him up softly with Eskimo kisses. (If you're not aware what those are it's when you, okay this sounds awkward, you kind of rub the end of your noses together.) He stirred in his sleep a little before opening his eyes.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" He said jokingly

"How could I not? I need you sometimes." She replied kissing him.

"Oh my goodness, that was so funny! I-- Oh, hey guys." Ayma said as she walked in with Kyoya.

"Hey Ayma and Kyoya. Where'd you guys go?" Haruhi asked

"We went out to breakfast. We didn't wanna wake you little cuties up!" Ayma said, with a little baby talk on the last half

"S-shut up!" Haruhi said blushing.

"Eh, no worries. I teased Kyoya when he got up this morning. He was so grumpy and rowdy." She said going over to Haruhi and whispering "Not gonna lie but it turned me on!" She added a big giggle at the end.

"Ayma, I don't even have anything to say to you right now." Haruhi said, even she was blushing and she didn't even say it.

"Haruhi, maybe we should go to your apartment for a while." Tamaki said shuffling Haruhi out the door and waving goodbye.

"That was a god idea but, my dad's home. He'll be sleeping but still. Let's pack a lunch and find a pretty garden to eat in!"

"I know one, but it's a secret!"

"Okay, I'll pack a lunch and you get me a basket and a tablecloth. They're in the closet next to my room." Haruhi said starting to put together a packed lunch, sort of like what she takes to school only bigger. After about a half an hour Haruhi was changed and ready to go. "Let me leave a note for my dad." She said as she scribbled on a piece of paper then they left. When they got outside, Tamaki already had a car waiting to take them to their destination. After about ten minutes in the car, they arrived. "Where are we?" She asked

"It's called 'Innis Woods' It's new." Tamaki said "But we're eating in the secret garden." "(This is one of my all time favorite places to be. It's about five minutes form my house. If you want to see what it looks like, you can either find my facebook and add me, it's on the fifth page on my albums page. Or, you can go to google and type in 'Innis Woods Metro Park Secret Garden' and it should bring up some pictures of it.) When they got to the entrance to the garden, Tamaki had to crouch to get through the archway but, surprise surprise Haruhi got through just fine.

"Oh wow, it's so pretty in here!" She said running her hands along the aged looking brick, finding marbles lodged into the cement. She marveled at the quotes on the wall and soon enough was on the other side of the wall with a foutain with a lion spitting the water, and spotted a black cast iron table perfect for their lunch. (All true features.) As Haruhi was laying the tablecloth down, classical music filtered through the hidden speaker system. Tamaki instantly regocnized it and identified it as 'Fantasie Impromptu' by Chopin.

"I tried for years to play this piece. It's so intricate." Tamaki explained "But, I was young and impatient. Maybe if I dusted it off and cracked it open I could play it." He added, sitting down and digging into the food that Haruhi set out.

"I tried to play piano for a little bit." Haruhi said before taking a sip of her water

"You did?" Tamaki asked, getting excited to hear about Haruhi's past.

"Yup. For about two months. And I quit because it was 'hard'. Looking back now I probably could have played if I had practiced a little more. Besides, we couldn't afford a piano let alone the police reports of a disturbance." Haruhi said sarcastically. The song change to 'La Campanella' by Liszt Tamaki informed her.

"I can play this one. I learned a few years ago." Tamaki said.

"I really like it. Maybe you can play if me sometime?" She asked, putting a glob of rice into her mouth. They talked for a few more minutes until the song changed yet again.

"Ah, this one's 'W.A. Mozart's Sonata KV 448 in D major. I hope they play both movements." They did. "Oh! This one is--"

"Tamaki, how about you do something else with your mouth?" Haruhi said, getting bored of him listing everyone of the songs the garden played. He had been here way too much.

"Well, what else can I do other than talk-- Oh! I get it!" He said, walking over to her and pulling up her petite body off the chair and taking her lips against his.

"You've finally piqued my interest." She said smiling kissing him again

"Aw, look at the love birds." Two random boys said

"You got a problem with it?" Haruhi asked, annoyed.

"In fact, yes."

"And your reasoning? I don't think I know you." Haruhi said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh, we have a sass on our hands." One of the boys said taking out a knife.

"What exactly do you want with us? What business do you have interrupting us?" She said, ignoring the knife that was pointing towards her throat.

"I'm thinking you should shut up. Or you and your boyfriend are gonna get it." The other boy said walking over to Tamaki with a similar knife.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Tamaki shouted before the guy took his knife to Tamaki's throat.

"I think we get your **point.**" Haruhi said, making a pun obviously.

"Well aren't you the little funny one." The first guys said grabbing her and putting the knife against her neck. "And a cute one too. Maybe we should have some fun. It's a called a secret garden for a reason." He added, feeling her up.

"S-Stop it!" She stuttered out looking at Tamaki with tear-filled eyes. He looked horrified.

"USA-CHAN KICK!" Someone shouted, taking the second guy from the side and kicking him. He knocked his head against the second guy taking them both out. "Messing with my friends is a no-no!"

"Well, how's that for killing two birds with one stone." Tamaki said, holding Haruhi. The knife sliced her shoulder open a little but, she didn't let them know it hurt.

"W-What are y-you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked, through whimpers.

"Well, I wanted to come visit here so Takashi brought me and I was chasing a duck around the path and I heard someone scream that sounded like Tama-chan so I ran here and saw that guy touching you."

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be in college-prep classes?" Tamaki asked. They started walking out of the garden to get Haruhi to a hospital, Mori was calling the police to come get the men.

"They got canceled!" Hunny said excitedly, not noticing Haruhi's wound until now. "Haru-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm f-fine--Ow." She said as she tried to move her arm.

"Haruhi, don't move your arm. Something could be cut in there and I don't want to make it worse." Tamaki said, still holding Haruhi's shaking frame in his arms. "Hunny-senpai, will you go get Haruhi's lunch basket and tablecloth please?" He added, then Hunny ran off to get them. When they got out of the park, the police were there adn started questioning them.

"We were just sitting have a nice lunch and these random guys came up and interrupted us so I asked what they wanted and they pulled out a knife. Then one of them...touched me." Haruhi said when she finally calmed down.

"And how old are you, miss?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay, thanks. We'll have one of these officers here take you to the hospital."

"We have a car waiting." Tamaki said pointing to his limo.

"We'll have someone escort you then." The officer said, Tamaki led Haruhi to his car and said,

"I called Kyoya, he said he can get you a discount seeing your, in his words, 'commoner circumstances.' I told him I'd pay for it."

"Tamaki, you guys really don't have to." She said, agitated.

"Well, I'll at least pay. This is my fault."

"Tamaki, it was an innocent meal in the park it could have happened to anyone."

"Well it happened to you so I'm paying."

"Fine. I see I'm not going to win in this situation." She said, resting her head on Tamaki's shoulder. When they arrived at the hospital, Haruhi had fifteen stitches and had it bandaged up by the time Ayma got there.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" She yelled frantically, bursting through the door almost knocking the nurse over, followed by cool and collected you guessed it; Kyoya.

"I'm fine. I just had to get a few stitches." She replied calmly.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled throwing her arms around Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" The twins shouted, almost knocking the nurse over again.

"Tamaki, who all did you tell?" Haruhi asked, while Kyoya was trying to pry Ayma off her.

"Oh you know just...The club...."

"And?"

"Your dad..."

"You told my dad?" She yelled, getting frantic

"He's gonna have to see you anyway!"

"I was planning on concealing it when I got home!"

"Really Haruhi, you can't hide everything from him. It's okay to let your gaurd down every once and a while when you're with your own father."

"I guess you're right. But if he comes in here crying, I blame you."

"WHERE'S MY HARUHI?" Ranka yelled pretty much taking the door off it's hinges and knocking the nurse down. Haruhi just shot a death glare at Tamaki and straightened her face out to face her hysterical father. "WHAT HAPPENED? IF YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER SO HELP ME--"

"Nothing happened, we were just eating lunch in the park and these guys came around with knives trying to be macho. They thought it'd be fun to cut me so they did. I only got a few stitches it's fine."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I wasn't gonna tell you in the first place."

"How could you? My own daughter! Hiding things from me!"

"Well if it's to keep you quiet then yes. Dad, seriously, I think even the people in the morgue can hear you. Now can everyone just leave, I'm really tired." Haruhi said before the nurse ushered everyone but Tamaki out.

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine as long as you don't tell anyone else."

"You don't have to be so level headed. You almost died."

"Well I didn't. I don't see a reason to freak out if I'm fine. I don't see why you're so worried."

"Because I almost lost the thing most important to me. If they had killed you, I would have asked them to kill me."

"Don't talk like that." Haruhi said, her voice cracking.

"Why not? You're my world and I want you to be sure. Now get some rest." He said before kissing her and exiting the hospital room. As soon as the door closed, a tear ran down Haruhi's cheek. 'I promised I'd be strong for you, mom.' She though to herself before closing her eyes.

The next morning, she was released from the hospital, and went into school ignoring the comments about her neck.

At club, all the girls asked her what happened. She told them 'he' burnt 'himself' on accident since you couldn't see the stitches.

"So much for keeping this quiet." She said to herself leaving the club room.

**A/N: Gahhh! I know I've been such a butt about updating this one! But I've been so busy with my like four other fanfics. I'm ending this story next chapter. *tear* Let me know if you want me to write anything, I'm pretty open to anything that doesn't have to do with hikaxharu, kaoxharu, and hunnyxharu pairing! (:**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	14. Chapter 14 The time has come

**Chapter 14 - The time has come**

"It's the last day of classes today! And in two weeks I come to Ouran with you!" Ayma said excitedly to Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Haruhi said sitting up slightly from her leaning position on Tamaki to clap her hands.

The next day at school, testing week began. Fianl examinations were that week and Haruhi was not looking forward to them.

Afterward, at club all the girls were crying about how it was the last week that they would be first years and such. Haruhi listened, silently willing them to shut. up.

When Haruhi was cleaning, Ayma was busy talking with Kyoya about wedding stuff. Kyoya wanted a big public wedding where everyone could see, and Ayma wanted a small one with friends and family.

"I just don't see why everything has to be a big deal with you people." She said irritated. Kyoya scoffed.

"_'You people'_?" He accused. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well you obviously mean something by it."

"You just, you're always so concerned about money, but are always so capricious when it comes to yourself."

"No. Tamaki is capricious. I'm just-"

"Selfish? Only want what's best for yourself? And tell me, what merit will be earned if you spend thousands of dollars on a wedding that people with probably say was, over dramatic?"

"I was thinking of the comfort of others. It would be a merit to see everyone proud of how I can plan things and manage money."

"You would be managing money better if you didn't spend it all. Save some for children or charities. People would think you're so much more respectable if-"

"If I put out that I actually care about people? It's all fake! And who said that I wanted children?"

"I can't even have that conversation yet. Seriously. You are so selfish! Who are you? Where is the guy that I fell in love with?"

"He's right here. I never left."

"Only changed. Drastically. You know what, I think we just moved to fast. We had only been dating a couple months when you asked me to marry you, and we rushed things. You need to go."

"Fine. Call me when you're rational."

"Very well. Call me when you're not PMSing!" She yelled slamming the door in his face. Ayma turned around and called her best friend back in New York, Valerie. She was a few years older than Ayma, being her friend from her former restaurant she worked at.

"Ayms?"

"Yeah." She answered disappointed.

"I haven't talked to you since you moved! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, I met a guy, Kyoya, and we started going out and about two months in he asked me to marry him after we graduate. Now that I talk about it it sounds a little ridiculous. But anyway, he wanted a big wedding to quote unquote 'Show how good at planning and managing money he is' Which makes no sense because it would just show how capricious he is and he got mad at me. He told me to call him when I became rational. I told him to call me when he's done PMSing. Now I feel like crap and I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to bother Haruhi and her fiancee."

"Aw, I'm sorry that happened hon. I think what you said is true, I think you moved to quickly for how young you both are. Listen to me, I sound like a mom."

"Val, you are a mom!"

"Oh, don't remind me. They're napping."

"They're? Don't tell me you had another."

"Of course not! I was talking about my husband too."

"Oh! Well, I don't know what I'll do if this doesn't work out. I'm attending their school so I could be with him. I'll have to drop out and homeschool again."

"Don't talk like that yet. Maybe Haruhi and her boyfriend can smack some sense into him. Now, go get something to eat and rest for a while. You sound like you've had quite a day."

"Thanks Val. You always know what to say."

"Now if only Charlie were a girl, I'd be great."

"You'll get a precious baby girl someday."

"Well, I kind of lied..."

"You're not! You are! How far along? Wow four months!"

"Yeah, I found out right after you left that I was pregnant and I couldn't get a hold of you then things at the restaurant got busy so I forgot."

"Well, have you found out the gender yet?"

"Yup, I'm getting my princess!"

"Aw! I'm so happy for you! I'll send you guys something soon!"

"Alright. Uh-oh, the beast has awoken. I'll talk to you sometime soon okay? Take care of yourself."

"Thanks. I'll try to call again. Bye!"

"Bye babe." Ayma hung up the phone, and went to her bedroom to read a good book and sleep hard that night.

"Wait a minute, you said what?" Tamaki wailed.

"I called you capricious. But she called me selfish!" He explained.

"Kyoya-senpai, you have to consider. Although she's gorgeous beyond all compare, she's just like me. She's just a normal girl trying to make it through on her own. Not to mention the fact that she's your girlfriend/fiancee, and you're supposed to be making these choices together. It has to be a joint event. And you've got to know she's stressed about school. She hasn't been to a real school since elementary school." Haruhi said.

"I just."

"Hate being wrong?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes! Okay? I hate it! I hate admitting it, and now I've messed up worse than ever." Kyoya said, getting angry.

"You'll just have to wait until she calms down. You can't go back now or she'll turn you down flat." Tamaki said.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom oh, wise one." Kyoya retorted, sending him to the corner.

"I guess you'll just have to give it time." Haruhi said while Kyoya was walking out.

"Thank you for your help." He said walking back to his car and going home.

When he entered his bedroom, he slammed his door and instantly regretted it. It just proved how childish and immature he was. He flopped down on his bed, took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Tamaki, I think we should talk about some things."

"You're not leaving me for those doppelgangers are you? I KNEW THEY'D WIN YOU OVER IN THE END!"

"No Tamaki, I'm not leaving you. Plus, they have girlfriends. We need to talk about wedding things so we don't turn out like them."

"AND KIDS TOO?"

"I guess we might as well. Listen, I don't want a big wedding. You already got your way with the immodest engagement ring."

"Could we make it a big one but not too big?"

"No. Family, friends, that's it. I don't know who else we would need."

"I guess you're right. What about, you pick wedding, I do reception?"

"Fine..."

"Now kids! I WANT LITTLE HARUHIS RUNNING AROUND WITH LITTLE TAMAKIS!"

"Whatever, as long as you'll call them your daughter, when they're girls, instead of me."

"I WANT 15!" 'Even when he's speaking he can add that many exclamation points...' Haruhi thought to herself.

"No way. 3 is as many as I'll do. 4 if you're extra nice."

"Please?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"TAMAKI!"

"Okay...I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

"I love you too, now get off me and eat your dinner I spent so much time on."

"ANYTHING FOR SOMEONE WHO MAKES ME YUMMY DINNER!"

"Can you please stop yelling? I bet even my dad can hear you all the way at his 'friend's' house." Haruhi stated. Tamaki curled into the fetal position out of fear.

It's been a week since Kyoya and Ayma 'broke up', and it's not going to well. Well, all of them passed their finals and Haruhi's a third year now, but Ayma and Kyoya both have been moody. Kyoya, was being more devil-ish than ever and is even scaring some of the few girls that request him away with his foul mood. And let's just say it's a good thing that Ayma lives on her own and doesn't go to school because Haruhi will wake up to someone screaming in rage in the middle of the night and considering their bedrooms are opposite each other, it's been intense. They haven't spoken since then. Neither of them want to give up their pride to call each other.

"What should I do?" Kyoya asked. Only Haruhi knew that Ayma was upset about the split.

"First you need to tell yourself that you'll discuss things rationally, and no name calling. I don't care who called who what first. Then you need to go to her and apologize but don't make a big deal about it. Then, you need to tell her that you'll be rational about the planning if she takes you back." Haruhi explained.

"Okay, for someone who's never been in a relationship let alone aware that someone had feelings for you, you sure know a lot."

"Sh-shut up! I had to watch a lot of Dr. Phil when I visited America."

"You went to America?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah, I went to visit family. They only had local tv and that was the only thing on other than soap operas."

"Well, do I go tell her now?"

"I guess you could, but be nice!" She told him as he was walking out the door towards her apartment next door. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and knocked on the door.

"I love you Haruhi!"

"I love you too Tamaki. But, what brought this on?"

"You're so cute when you're clueless!"

"I don't even wanna know..."

When Ayma opened the door, her eyes were red and she was crying. Kyoya lifted his hand to wipe it away but quickly lowered it, he didn't want to be too forward.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want, to apologize for the way I acted." He answered reluctantly. "I love you, you know I do I just got frustrated and I'm sorry. I know you're stressed about school and I probably didn't help much."

"You're right you didn't. But I guess I can forgive you. Just promise me we won't rush things so much?"

"Okay. And let's continue our discussion but I'll be more open and rational."

"I guess I will too." She said, opening the door more and taking her hand of the knob. Kyoya walked toward her and held her small body close to his. She looked up at his and he molded his lips against hers.

"So, I still think we should have a big wedding."

"Really?"

"No, but I'll go along with what you want."

"Are you sure you don't want a small one?"

"Not entirely, but I'm just self conscious about being showcased to a bunch of people."

"Well, I decided not to invite a whole bunch of people. Only family and friends."

"But I have a feeling even then it'll be a big wedding."

"Most likely."

"Have I ever told you something stupid like I love you?"

"Not lately, and it kills me love."

"Well, I do."

"You know I do too." He said before wrapping his arms around her once again.

**A/N: Ta-da! There it is. The final chapter. I'll be uploading an epilogue directly after this. Tell me what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Epilogue 4 years later**

Haruhi and Tamaki were on their way to the hospital, leaving their other two kids in the care of the neighbor. Tamaki was freaking out worse than Haruhi was.

"Tamaki, please, calm down!" Haruhi said to Tamaki who was spasm-ing throughout the whole limo seating area.

"But, but, but-"

"No, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Are _you _okay? IS MY WIFE OKAY?"

"Even after 5 years of knowing you, you haven't changed a bit." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes as she heard Tamaki yelling something along the lines of:

"BABIES! BABIES! BABIES! I MEAN ONE BABY!"

"TAMAKI! If you don't calm down I'm going to hurt you."

"NO DON'T DO THAT! DON'T HURT YOURSELF WHILE HURTING ME!"

"I'm fine Tamaki. Really."

"IS MY BABY MAMA REALLY OKAY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU A LOT AND IF YOU'RE NOT I'M GONNA CRY!"

"You already are crying." Haruhi said nonchalantly while Tamaki was busy flailing himself around, holding onto Haruhi for dear life.

When they got to the hospital, Tamaki was still yelling and Haruhi smacked the back of his head and he shut up. He yelled at the staff and a couple random strangers to get her a wheel chair.

"I don't need a wheelchair!" She yelled walking forward into the hospital with a hand on her stomach, praying that this one wouldn't turn out like his father.

"Right this way, Mrs. Suou." A nurse greeted her than her husband as they walked into the hospital. The nurse led them into a room and Haruhi sat promptly on the edge of the bed and started getting anxious.

"Hi Haruhi." Ayma greeted.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake. You look great for what you just went through."

"Aw, shucks. It wasn't really that hard. I mean, I've done it once before. And how are you holding up?"

"Just fine. Thanks. So, where is he?"

"He's getting cleaned up. He's so cute!"

"Well, does he take after his father?"

"Very much so."

"Here you are Mrs. Ootori." A nurse came in and handed her a blue blanket.

"Ayma, he's so precious!" Haruhi said, Tamaki came around and put his hand on her shoulder to look down at the bundle in the blue blanket.

"Good evening Haruhi, Tamaki. Haruhi, you look like you're ready to burst." Kyoya said as he reentered the room with drinks for himself and Ayma.

"I know! Tamaki likes to tell me that, every day. So what are you two naming him?"

"Hiroki. It means 'Abundant joy/strength'."

"That's a great name Ayms!" Haruhi said as she looked down at the baby in Ayma's arms.

So pretty much, everyone's happily married with children. And what did we learn from this? Never judge before seeing it as a whole.

P.S., you may need to read it again to see that HAHAHA I TRICKED YOU!

**A/N: I thought I needed a little humor before I ended it all(:**

**Tell me what you thought! **

**Good? Bad? Lemme know! :D**

**thanks for reading/reviewing/favorite-ing/alerting my story! It means a lot to me!  
**


End file.
